Music for More
by InMyMindsEye
Summary: If given the chance to change lives, would you do it? Lily is given the chance and that in order to make an impact on the surrounding negativity, she gets many voices of YouTube to help change not only her job, but they also help change her life. And who knows? Maybe its not just her that finds a little more than a musical collaboration. Many OC X YouTubers and OC X OC. POV Changes
1. The Intro

Chapter 1

The voice of Amy Winehouse filled Lily's ears about going to rehab as she stirred her coffee in the break room with several of her colleagues. One of which was ranting about their board meeting that was going to happen in a few hours.

"Another damn meeting, I swear, they are just trying to drown us in these. I don't know why they keep doing this to us. They just shoot us down." Marvin, a friend of Lily's moaned as he put the cream on the counter.

"I'm sure it's about how well our last quarter went" Lily chimed in as she took out her headphones. Marvin's gaze over his glasses held as much enthusiasm as a wet rag. She couldn't help her laugh. "And here I was trying for some positivity"

"I hope I can add a few ideas on the matter. That'll get me a sure-fire way of a promotion. Like Thames did." A younger woman named Trisha mentioned as she walked around the room and sat in of the lounge chairs.

"Pft. Please. She's barley even qualified to do our job. She was senior and someone left on maternity leave. She's simply filling in" Marvin leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. "Plus, we need an idea for the ever-going war against videos of scandal, harmful pranks and rising suicide." He spoke grimily. Picking up his folder he looked over chart information.

"I agree. There is so much pain and suffering already on the news and we can't watch and take down nearly as many videos as that go up a day. So many other avenues are being neglected and smothered" Lily shook her head in disappointment as she added sugar to her coffee and headed back to her cubicle, Marvin following in close behind her.

"I have to say, if anyone makes the master pleased, I will eat my hair." Marvin walked side by side as he looked over the file again.

"You could use a trim" She teased. His mock alarm made her giggle into her mug.

"This hairstyle is very popular, I'll have you know" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, in the 50's" She laughed.

"The Golden age" He added when he nudged her with his elbow. "So, any plans for tonight?" He asked as they walked into her cubicle and leaned on the thin metal frame as she sat in her chair.

"Unfortunately, not. I have been busy trying to get an idea in order". She set her mug down on her desk and shook her mouse so the screen of her computer lit up. "What about you? Any plans?"

"I got a date tonight" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Marvin went out whenever he wasn't overly swamped, but lately he had been slowing down of 'checking the scene out' as he put it. "What happened to Nick?" She swiveled her chair around so she could fully face him.

"Nick didn't return my call when I asked him about the girl he was tonguing in a bar this past weekend." He frowned and tapped his fingers against his mug.

"I'm so sorry." He waved her comment away in a don't-worry-about-it gesture with his hand.

"Live and learn and all that jazz." He said gently. "Guess I have to learn that some people think Bi is not monogamous". She sighed softly as he sipped his coffee. "So tonight, I am going out on a date with a family friend recommendation. I'm kinda nervous"

"I'm sure it will be fine. You're quite a catch" He looked into his mug with a sigh.

"I'm just tired of being out of luck these days. I just wanna seclude myself in my photography and just... I". He trails off and looks away, lost in thought. "What do you do when you feel so down low, you just want to hide from the world?" He looked back at her and she leaned back into her chair, thought a minute and smiled at him.

"If I was in your shoes, feeling so down, I would play my GP playlist and turn that up so loud and dance it out" She laughed at his look of pure confusion.

"GP? What is that, a new band you found?" He asked. She simply shook her head no.

"No, GP, Guilty Pleasure. Like music people don't really listen too but can't help the way you feel. You just love them. Like… I have Spice girls, Salt N Peppa, and Slipknot on mine. They always make me dance around like a drunk loon." He had a blank look for a moment and then a smile broke out on his face.

"You like the Salt N Peppa?" He sounded shocked.

"I do. I won't hide from it anymore."

"No judgment. I think that's awesome. So, what was this idea you were talking about?"

"I don't even know if it's a good one".

"Don't let anyone crush your ideas, we've had good ones, and you have had many. You just have to speak up when were in the conference."

"Well, you know how we have so many videos popping up about random things and nothing very positive or productive right?

"Yeah"

"In a sense we've hit a creative wall on several artistic fronts and need to be able to expand on them. I think that would help. What do you think?" His face was one of thought.

"You are right about the artistic venues. They have been all but pathetic as of late." Looking back into his file folder his head shook from side to side. "It's been dropping faster and faster and it now just about 34% in our total bracket"

"Its not that bad of a number"

"Your right, it's not. But when 3 years ago it was higher than 76%"

"Jeez... How did we stoop so low?"

"New management. More hiring of people whose thinking is just about money. Not the public. The new heads of this damn hydra are barely making any leaps or bounds in different directions. Or they see what works and try to make that better."

"So, they're not bothering to try keep other categories afloat?". She leaned back in her chair.

"A float? YT isn't a boat that's stuck in the sea. They just… Don't like rocking it" He said raising one shoulder than dropping it. YouTube. It was becoming a dark place recently. Their branch overlooked the upload of videos from over 9 states. But with complicated times more and more videos were sliding in and not with a good message. It wasn't looking good.

"A boat that doesn't rock is one that isn't getting anywhere" She said after a few seconds. He laughed, holding his folder to his chest.

"Make that your slogan. It would certainly get the attention of a few ears". He laughed and with a wave, headed to his cubicle. Turning and facing her computer, she signed in. Her draft was still saved on the open screen. Putting the final touches on it, she set the mouse over the print button. This had been in her head for years. But whenever she had a chance, she had kept quiet, someone had taken the lead and it was over before she could voice anything. Was she ready to take it forward? Would they even like it? Would they simply listen, encourage and set it aside, never to make? No. I won't think like that. And with a press of her finger and a tiny click, the whir of the machine made her heart race. Glancing at the clock she had about 25 minutes till their meeting.

Placing her hands together, palms up she closed her eyes. Imagining all of the fear and worry about the meeting and centered it into the palm of her right hand. Taking a finger, she dragged it across her upward palm in an X shape. Then slowly felt the feeling of her fear and eagerness center in her palm. Slowly she raised her open palm to her lips and places the palm to her mouth. Almost like she was taking a pill. She had done it for years. It was something her father used to do and for an unknown reason, it worked. She felt calmer. Pulling the papers from the printer she stacked them and placed them in their folder. Picking it up, she headed to the conference room. Several others were already there. A pair of women were talking about a movie that would be premiering in town. One man sat in a chair, looking bored, pulling at lint on the edge of the chair and more would be coming. Checking her watch, she had 15 minutes to spare. Her nerves were gone, but still, the hope she had for her idea, made her eager to get started.

"I still hate meetings." Marvin said curtly as he walked up behind her giving her a nudge. She smiled. The man who had been sitting down dropped a hand into his lap.

"Employees hate meetings because they reveal that self-promotion, sycophancy, dissimulation and constantly talking nonsense in a loud confident voice are more impressive than merely being good at the job." His voice was deep and gravely. Like he had spent his whole night drinking. All he was missing was a big mug of coffee and sunglasses. His hair was blond and short, fading into the sides. She knew him around the office. Calvin. Or Carter? Something that begun with an 'C'. Green eyes, cold and bored against the light blue polo shirt he wore that didn't match his dark jeans and black runners. He reminded her of guys who played golf but would also be the one to say that he missed his shot due to his club being misaligned. Then would toss the damn thing.

Lily sent him a raised eyebrow. "Quite a mouthful for something as simple as saying we're all bluffing flatterers who talk to much" She spoke quietly but heard a deep chuckle somewhere behind her. Turning towards the sound she saw a man who looked new to the company. Tall. Dark. And cute. His grey eyes popped out against his dark skin, like the soft grey shirt and black slacks. He was tall looking. Probably pushing 6 feet. His eyes landed on her face, scanned for a moment and slid back to the man in blue. Damn. What was his name?

"It is depressing to lack these skills but even more depressing to discover one's self using them. Right Cory?" Dark and cutes voice was soft, yet the slight mock was clear. Cory! Right! He was part of Service Representative if memory served. Good Grief. No wonder their branch was becoming a mess. If more and more people like Cory were hired, then this branch would go belly up.

"The least productive people are usually the ones who are most in favor of holding meetings." He threw back.

"And what about us?" She asked, causing Cory's eyes to come back to on he stood up. He stood at a solid 5'8 at best. He had to look down at her due to her size. She was small, barley 5'5. The way he literally tried to look down his nose at her, made her spine stiffen, making sure to keep her eyes locked on his.

"This meeting is literally about shouting out ideas to be bounced off of and passed off as someone else's idea after it finally takes off" One of the women quipped looking at her phone.

"Exactly" Cory smiled at the woman who spoke.

"I don't bring ideas to meetings so they take a nap in their head. I don't talk simply because my voice sounds good." Marvin added in, sounding annoyed.

So, what? When you do talk you're doing some ass-kissing in hopes of getting a step ahead of other ideas? Then your just like the rest of us." Cory leaned against the door, looking nonchalantly smug. A thread of anger spiked, making her fingers tightening on her notes.

"I wouldn't" Lily's voice was sharp, causing Cory to look sideways at her.

"Everyone does". He shrugs. After a second, he adds "Eventually".

"Well, I'm not like everyone else. I refuse to scrounge from others when I believe that I can get there on my own ideas"

"Mhm. And tell me, how has that been going for you? Why are you still hear amongst us grunts?" He crossed his legs at the ankles, his weight supported by the door. Crossing her arms, folder to her chest, almost like protecting it, she swallowed.

"I haven't had a good opportunity. But I will. I just need a chance, A shot. A-" He cut her off with a scoff.

"You sound like one of those inspirational posters around our office" He laughed.

This is pointless. Talking to this guy was giving going to give her a migraine "Is anyone in there?" She asked motioning to the door. People who had gathered looked around and switched between shrugging or shaking their head.

"Door was closed when I got here." Cory stated.

"Did you try the knob? She asked taking a few steps towards and leaning past him, grabbing hold of it, turning it and the door opened. Without the door for support, the jerk himself fell backwards. Lily couldn't help the laugh that fell out of her as she looked down at him, stepping around. "Your right. No more motivational poster sayings from me. I'll open my own doors. No matter what or who standing in my way".

"Well said Ms. Liang" Looking up I saw several people sitting at the long desk, the Manager, Darien Smoke, her old boss, Melissa Thames. And a few faces she didn't recognize. As people found their seats, one man caught her attention as he shook hands with a female who already sat at the desk. Dark and cute, who was smiling warmly, as he whispered a few things in the woman's ear making her smile. Taking a seat, she found him sitting across from her. Once everyone was seated, the meeting begun. The general information spewed out. Thank you for coming. Names of the big dogs who were here. The usual. Though she said little, her mind was like a folder. Making mental notes of who was who.

"Things have been well in our other branches that we have established but we are in need of some different ideas" Mrs. Thames was sleek and professional looking. Hair tied back, in a tight red bun with her usual fitted pink blouse. "We need something that will bring in out ideal customer. Keep them interested in the things we like and provide" She spoke to the point, and rarely looked away at the rest of the board, simply kept her eyes on Mr. Smoke. He looked comfortable and decent for a man pushing his 50's, His black hair mixed nicely with white, his brown eyes were warm as they glance back and forth between people who spoke. They crinkled at the sides when he smiled. His black pants and collared white shirt gave him a sense of authority, but the tie he wore that had several children handprints made him hold a lighter air about him. He didn't use intimidation. She liked that about him.

"Your ideal customer should be attracted to the fabulous culture you created, but they don't have to share your personal interests or have the same lifestyle you do." Dark and cute spoke offhandedly, clicking a pen with his thumb.

"A good point Mr. Owens. Yes." So. Looking over him a new note was made. Owens. Name to the face.

"When you have a strong company culture it will shine through your brand and you can authentically say, "This is what our brand is about." Mrs. Thames said, giving him a solid look. All business. Her statement made her scoff, making a note in her folder. A brand?

"It's the new Dior. Get it while supplies last". She spoke more to herself with a salesperson voice. Marvin, who sat beside her covered a laugh with a cough.

"Something amusing to you Mr. Wallace"? Mr. Smoke asked, his voice ringing through the room. Lily caught Marvin giving her a small smile.

"Miss Liang was simply pointing out a flaw in what Mrs. Thames said a moment ago." He sat back in his chair.

"And that would be?" He put his hands in his pockets waiting for the answer. His eyes stayed on Lily, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"YouTube is not a cologne to be packaged and sent off to people who would pay for it by the bottle. We represent a company, not a brand." She had a few people chuckle, but Melissa's cold stare made her shift a bit.

"And I am guessing since you know so much about the company, so much that you can make jokes in board meetings, that you have an idea to help it grow more?" Her voice held an edge to it, clearly not liking the fact that she was corrected.

"I... I" She swallowed. The nerves returning. Looking at Cory, who gave her a smug look mad her spine stiffened. "As a matter of fact, I do"

"Then please. Share it.

"Does anyone know what genre of videos are most common in our site recently?" She asked glancing around the table.

"Vets coming home?" A woman on her right spoke out.

"Dog or Cat videos?" A man added

"Video Game Play?" Cory himself added.

"Our top 3 tiers from bottom to top are controversy about the Washington Redskins name, personal views on gun control due to our new presidents standing and work out videos and suicidal videos are tied for the top tier". Several faced held shocked looks. "It's quite a jump from cats and babies, I know."

"She's right sir. Our numbers have become. A shock." Marvin spoke softly, handing papers out to the board.

"Then what would you suggest we do"? Smoke looked at the sheet and she saw a muscle tick in his jaw.

"We could cut back and focus on the other avenues sir" Marvin stated.

"Like which?" He asked looking up from the sheet. And there it was, her opportunity. Her chance.

"We could put more effort in endorsing music". She almost yelled out. Smoke looked at her and held her gaze.

"How so Miss Liang?" He regarded her carefully.

"Give musicians a chance to help out with the degrading sides of the poles. Music is one of the highest boosters in the world and has more positive and lasting effects. There are so many talented musicians who should be seen and well… I wish people could kinda do the same thing with music. There's so much and so little of avenues other than being pop stars or rap artists that have already made it big. We have talent in the wings and were not trying to encourage or promote them. They stay hidden till someone happens to stumble upon them. And even that's rare-".

"But sometimes, talent isn't worth squat. There are tons of talentless people out there making zillions of dollars. And unfortunately, an equal number of brilliant artists whose name and voices you'll never hear. Plus, pleasing a few thousands doesn't make much of a dent until you hit millions." Owens spoke casually. His eyes locked on her, but she didn't back down, she faced him directly. But what made her curious was the way he had talked to her. He didn't sound like he was shooting her down, more like egging her on.

"But that's the point! They have voices that should be heard! And it goes without saying. It's not like we need to please the whole world. Besides, people don't know what they like until they hear it. And that is the magic of music. Every song is a possibility, and all it takes is the right chord or the right beat and the heart is hooked."

"What kind of music?" Cory asked, making her gaze slide from Owens to him.

"Songs with a more uplifting meaning. Some of the popular classics, maybe even pay an homage to the greats, while also showcasing a few if their own". She had smiled at the thought and it fell when a snort came from the other end of the table.

"It's a vile habit to cover up works of good composers, to change parts of them, or to insert new-fashioned ornaments. This is the greatest insult you can offer to Art. It's not a glee club. It sounds like you have no respect for the musicians" Mrs. Thames spoke sharply, eyeing her up and down over her silver glasses.

"Excuse me Mrs. Thames but I greatly admire musicians, in fact my father was one! And I have seen first hand, their level of commitment, creativity, and uniqueness is amazing! Life without musicians would be lifeless. I appreciate and respect their craft!"

"Yet you want to create someone else's work, make it their work, and taking the credit. This sounds like a new version of Glee" Thames spoke coolly.

"Well putting it that way making it sound so much harsher. But the music would mainly be positive or requests in public polls would change the factor. Glee was scripted last I checked, since it was a tv show, and this would not be like that."

Thames looked at Mr. Smoke, motioning with her hand in a I Don't - Know gesture.

"I think that songs, music and musicians have a very good lesson that can be learned." Owens said after a second.

"And what is that?" Smoke asked him, putting the sheet down on the table.

"That if you're a singer or musician, you inspire others. People sing when they feel great emotion. If you're one of those who bursts into song at a moment's notice, imagine what that can do to brighten someone else's day. People are listening. They see you, who you really are. They are feeling the magic of those moments with you. You never know whose life you can change. You never know who is listening." Lily looked at him and couldn't help the feeling of surprise that rose. Dare she say that after that, she could perhaps admire him. Just a little.

"Musicians are the worst – they're charming if you're lucky but they ain't steady." Cory said fiddling with a highlighter cap. This caused Lily to look at him with narrowed eyes. What was with this guy?

"Are you serious? Musicians are some of the most driven, courageous people on the face of the earth. They deal with more day-to-day rejection in one year than most people do in a lifetime. Every day, they face the financial challenge of living a freelance lifestyle, the disrespect of people who think they should get real jobs, and their own fear that they'll never work again. Every day, they have to ignore the possibility that the vision they have dedicated their lives to is a pipe dream. With every note, they stretch themselves, emotionally and physically, risking criticism and judgement. With every passing year, many of them watch as the other people their age achieve the predictable milestones of normal life – the car, the family, the house, the nest egg. Why? Because musicians are willing to give their entire lives to a moment – to that melody, that lyric, that chord, or that interpretation that will stir the audience's soul. In their own hearts, they know that to dedicate oneself to that moment is worth a thousand lifetimes." She finished and almost felt out of breath. Looking around, all eyes were on her. Marvin, slacked jaw and wide eyes said many things.

"And what, you would simply get some Hollywood movie stars to sing and dance and all's right in the world? Hasn't done much in the past." Owen motioned to her, pen in hand, before clicking it again.

"Hollywood stars? They may be able to spark an interest, but to many people, they are almost untouchable due to their status alone. Being a movie or music star makes them seems... Almost unrealistic. We want to relate. Not awe viewers" She worded it carefully.

" Okay. So, you don't want stars, so what? You'll settle for pulling random people off the street?" He moved from side to side in his chair, making it move gently turning his body away from her in a left or right motion.

" Not exactly." She leaned against the table arms braced, fingers laced on her folder.

" Okay. Super rich people, and regular shmoes off the street won't do it for you. Then what? Spirits? God's?" Cory asked trying for humor.

" I highly doubt that I have that much pull or sway in the world, but thanks for thinking that I do." She replied and felt a shred of glee when he frowned.

"Then who?" Owens asked, leaning forward, mirroring her. Thinking a minute, she inhaled and let it out.

"I was thinking YouTubers." She waited a second while everyone processed this.

"And why them?" Mrs. Thames asked, turning her chair toward her.

"I can see what your saying." Her friend spoke up from her left.

" And that is what, Marvin?"

"Well... YouTubers are the unknown celebrities to most things. But they have a certain degree of sway in all honesty. A few of them have over 20 Million subscribers. That's even, on bad days, roughly 6.8 million views for a single video that is posted. That's allot of people tuning in to one person. Not to mention that if a high sub level gives a shout out about more people, especially if they are a part of a bigger project, then that adds to the others who are a smaller sub limit. It's like-"

"Big fish causing a ripple effect for the smaller fish" Mr. Smoke finished for him. He nodded. "And no doubt there would be profits" Smoke began pacing in a line, he looked unhurried in his movements, no doubt the act helped him sift through the thought.

"Depending on the net income for each song or video, it could be generously divided into many things." Owen spoke informatively. "Each Youtuber gets a cut, our production company would, and then the remainder can go to, say, helping different organizations".

"Yes exactly! Like helping people who lost their Holmes, family who struggle to make ends meet after someone from their family goes to war, vets who have trouble adapting after coming home, schools to help kids get into arts and of course disease research. Stuff like that" Lily rattled off each thing, one finger at a time.

Mr. Smoke has stopped his pacing and now was looking at the faces around the table. "It's sounds like you have thought of everything Miss Liang." His tone was warm, and surprised.

"I've been preparing this for... Quite a while in all honesty sir." She gave a shy smile.

"And you think you can handle a baby this big miss Liang? Cody asked, taking his pen and clicking it with hi thumb again. Her eyes looked back at him.

"I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise." She spoke with a soft voice, but the defensive tone was there.

"I didn't mean for that to come across as an insult, but it does sound like a big job. Pretty big for just one person." Cody threw her off when he changed tact.

"I have taken assignments like this before. Don't you worry. I'm a big girl. I can handle it".

She looked back at Mr. Smoke who now stood, hands in his pockets, staring between the two of them after their exchange.

"This. Project. Do you have a name for it?" He asked.

"Music for More" She said quietly. He nodded, running a hand up and down his tie.

"How long before you could get this up and running" He asked after a few moments.

"About a month. Maybe two" She estimated. It was all in searching the right people and sound.

"What would you need?" Mr. Smoke placed his hands flat on the desk, his tie grazing its glossy surface.

"I need to contact several YouTubers, if granted their contact information, find a place to organize and hold the participants and get a hold of a few organizations for the donations." She rattled a few things off the top of her head. In reality those would be the top priorities.

His eyes roamed back and forth, and only then she realized how loud her heart was pounding in her ears.

"As chairman I approve of this idea. It's well thought out and sounds very promising. However, it's not just my decision. It's a company's decision. So. I hereby put it to vote. And since I believe that in all cases, bad news should come before good. All of those not in Favour of Music for More to become a project of an adjacent branch of YouTube, raise your hand" Lily's eyes closed. Scrunched tight. After a quick mental count, she concluded that there was 24 people in that room.

"9 in total not in favour. All in favour of Music for more?" She held her breath. Please she thought.

"12 in favour. 3 undecideds. Favours take it." Her breath rushed out. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking up at Mr. Smoke. He looked at her with a look that reminded her of her father. One of surprised pride. "I however have a condition Ms. Liang." Her head was swimming and heart was still going a hundred miles per minute.

"Yes sir?"

"Mr. Owens will be working with you on this case."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying this because I don't think you can take care of it. I think you can. But a project of this size does need a team, and the way you Owens… Bounce off one another could make it run a little smoother. You can ask for assistance from anyone else in the company providing they can work it into their schedule… If you have your list of people, locations and information set up and you can get down to business. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I want those papers on my desk by the end of next week." He looked up from me and scanned the room. "Any questions or concerns?" He asked, but no one said anything. And that was when it all began


	2. An Unintentional Accompanist

"The meeting passed on in a blur beyond that. Her mind whirring to life. Her notes held out in front of her, her pen writing notes in her own margin. Names, places of where she could get to work. Her hand cramped twice because she was unable to keep up with her train of thought. The tap on her shoulder made her jump. Glancing up she realized she was alone sitting at the long table. How much time had passed? Looking up over her right shoulder stood none other than her new business partner. Up close she filled in the new blanks. Grey eyes, sharp almost transparent. His dark brown skin making them stand out. His mouth was full, turned up in a polite smile. But the small faded scar on his jaw caught her attention. It was to big to be a cut from a shave. His shoulders were wide, arms long. His posture was relaxed. Something about him made her both and anxious.

"Already hard at work I see." His voice was warm, casual and somehow, made her want to smile. Since we don't have long to start changing lives, I figured it was best to get underway Mr. Owens". He frowned. "So Formal. You can call me Nathan. Nathan Owens. And what is yours miss Liang?" He smiled as she gathered her papers and watched as he outstretched a hand to help her from her seat. His other hand deep in his pants pocket. She took his outstretched hand but gasped when he hauled her up from her chair so she stood close. Nearly chest to chest. Her papers mushed between the two of them. His eyes on hers, widened and lessened his grip on her hand. "I'm so sorry. I. I didn't think you'd be so light. I should have. Wait." He leaned in closely, causing her to move her head backwards. He seemed to close his eyes in such a focused way she nearly flinched. He held an intensity about him when he stood this close to hear it made her heart beat a little to fast. "What…Are your eyes?" He asked letting her go when she stepped out of his hold. Her heart was racing. Why? Wait. What was his question? Shoot. If he wasn't so... Attractive this would be a cinch. Focus Lily.

"My eyes?" At his nod, she couldn't help an awkward laugh. "They help me see." He blinked and a rumble from his chest made her heart do a stupid flutter.  
"I'm glad we came to this conclusion together. You see, I had no idea what in Gods name what other people were using them for. Do you wear contacts?" He asked as they started for the door. "No. Well that's not true. I am wearing contacts, but only because I couldn't find my glasses this morning." She let him grab take door handle. "Why?" She asked as he opened a door for her. "Your eyes. They're…They're Purple." They're blue." She  
"They look purple."

"Well, on my license it says blue" She walked passed him and soon enough, he caught up with her.

"I didn't catch your name in the meeting." He kept pace with her. Though his legs were indeed longer, she moved fairly fast.

"My name is Lilian. And my name wasn't a topic that was brought up." She admitted. His huff of air caught her attention. Its being brought up in this one. And, nice to meet you Lilian. Or do you go by something shorter like Lil's?"

"Sometimes, yes." Why was he still here?

"Don't call Me Lil's. Or Lilian" Turning the corner to her booth she opened the folder

"Why not?" He asked.  
"Lil's or any nickname is for friends. And that, which we aren't, is why. And only my boss or Mother calls me Lilian" Sitting down at her desk now, she opened up her email list. She needed to contact people. Organize a few phone calls for a few major and she was going to have to arrange meeting with each of them if she could manage it. Or since it was so late, she should just wait till Monday."

"Okay. Liang it is." He said after a minute.  
"I agree to your earlier statement. To formal" She spoke half mindedly. Her brain trying to formulate a plan. Maybe she could  
"Okay, then Lils."  
"Don't call me 'Lils'." She huffed. When he threw up his hands she looked up from her computer. The look he gave her nearly made her flinch. His eyes were hard, his mouth was tight. His easygoing posture was strained.

"What?" She finally asked when he continued to stare. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't. I am trying my damn hardest to get on some type of... Civil, is the word I would use, and have co-worker relationship let's us work smoothly. You don't like when I call you by your last name, even in a respected manner. You say it's too formal. Alright then. You don't like when I use your first name, cause we're not on a friendly first name basis. You don't like nicknames and I won't call you ma'am because you are not over the age of 40."

"Thank you?" She said quietly. He didn't raise his voice. He didn't need to. His voice held purpose and a strength in it that matched the cold eyes. They pinned her to her chair.

"I want to help" He continued, pressing his fingers to his temple, pressing on "but you won't have it. I have been assigned to help, but you're trying to subtly refuse it. All due to the fact that, what I am willing to bet on, is that you don't know why I for one agreed to be apart of this. Though, I shouldn't have to explain why I am excited about his project." His hand dropped from his face and his eyes settled on her again. Well... His idea was better than simply stating that she didn't want to work with him because he was attractive. He was a distracting. Plain and simple. But she wouldn't admit it that way. So instead she went with his idea. You we're assigned to this Mr. Owens. It's not like you asked to be a part of this." She pushed a stand of hair away from her face, admittedly it was more or less a nervous gesture.

"And you think I didn't?" /span/p  
"You never verbally vocalized any my thing in our meeting." She stated.

"Mr. Smoke caught me giving him a nod." What? She was confused.

"Is that meant to mean something to me?"  
"It's a guy thing. Look, the point is, he got it. That's why he assigned me to this and that's why I didn't argue it."

"That still doesn't help me understand why you would even want a part in this. And until I do, you and I will have a very… Strained relationship." There. The truth. Not to hard to understand. Right? "If I tell you, can you, at least give me a name to go on?" He put his elbow up on the corner of her cubicle. The contrast between the cream coloured paneling and how dark his skin was, was something that she couldn't help but... Admire. How he stood out. Not in a bad way. But... In a pleasing way. Like looking at a sharp black and white vintage photo. It's sharpness being amplified in the right setting. Okay brain. Get back on track. Name. Question. Right. "Sure. But I want full honesty. Anything but, and you will get very little leeway with me. He nodded after a moment.

"I know how hard life can be without the best kind of ways to... Let's say cope, with bad things that happen. And it happens to everyone. But music? Music played a big part in when I grew up. It helped shape me into the person I am today. My mother sang in the choir of our church. She helped me learn to play the piano so I could help them rehearse when the main pianist got sick. And when I could have been busted for being part of the black 10% of an all white neighbourhood, I was participating in a school band for football games. My father loved playing Whitney Houston while dancing with my mother in the kitchen. Or hearing Stevie Wonder on the radio while I helped out at my father's repair shop in the summer. Their laughter mixed with music of love and soul. Music reminds me of my family. Music made my family happy. And with this project, I can only hope to extend that kind of feeling I get to others like me." He paused. She couldn't help the flutters in her chest when he smiled when he had talked about his parents. Or how his fingers had bounced, like they itched for the ivory of a piano.

"But." He went on." Your lack of being able to meet me in the middle here, is going to tear this project's throat out. So, I am going to ask this, and keep your 'I can handle it by myself attitude to yourself. I can tell you can get this done, I simply am trying to do my own job and you are hindering me by not allowing me to do so. Now what do you want?" He asked.

"You want to know what I want?"

"I do". He was quick after her question. She had to give him that.  
"I want you to give me advice, but still considering my opinion when I ask for it. I want you to help me decide with all the care in the world, because that's who we are hoping to help. I want you to help me without smothering me. I want you to see my point of view and not squash it. I want you to feel confident in talking to me without having to lie. I want you to be close so you can help if I need you, without suffocating me when I work. I want us to be able to be confident in our work and think of it more than just a cheque that we get at the end of the day. Because that's what it is to me." She finished. He looked shocked for a second, then a small smile pulled the corner of his mouth.

"Okay. I can work with that." Dropping his arm, he turned to head out of the cramped hall. "And Owens?" She called. He turned around and she couldn't help the flutter in her chest. "You can call me Lily. You've earned that respect" His smile was wide, showing teeth. Turning again he walked down and out of sight. But not out of mind.


	3. Learning Curves

Chapter 3 Learning Curves. Nathan's POV

Whistling an empty tune as he stepped out of his car, Nathan casually made his way to the office. It was a pleasant morning for a Monday. The bustle of people on the sidewalks calming his mind. So many people in a rush. The weekend had flown past, he had been able to get some groceries and do a few loads of laundry, still he felt like he could have done more, but thought nothing more of it. There's always tomorrow he thought. The office was slowly starting to bustle as it rolled around 9:15. He soon made his way to Lily's Office. Lily. The woman was something. She reminded him of a quiet fire. It creeped until it was right in front of you, then it was quite a startle. She had looked shy and meek when he had first seen her outside the conference room. She stood no taller than his chest and was thin and graceful like a willow. Her features placed her of Asian decent, her face was made up, but not over done and her long black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. When she had talked to Cody, she had lit up, standing firm and a quiet stubbornness had made her spine lock.

She had spoken with a quiet voice but the snap that was in the undertones was unmistakable. Somehow, he was drawn to watch her. There was something in the way she held herself, as if unsure of where her limbs should be in order to appear naturally placed. Her eyes had moved quickly over everything in front, to the sides every few minutes. In those brief moments she was looking his way he was struck by how protuberant her eyes were. When he was a distance away, they looked like a faded colour of blue. But up close, they had been the softest colour of purple. He had thought them to be fake. Until he had gone home and researched it. Turns out, it was called Alexandria's Genesis. Turning a corner, he saw her at her desk, phone pressed between a shoulder and her ear as she typed fast with slender fingers, a sliver bangle tapping the keyboard edge now and again.

"Thank you so much. This will make contacting people a whole lot easier. Yes Jill… I will. Thank you so much" He softly knocked on the end of her door, making her shoulders bounce.

"Good morning" He smiled as she turned around. Her green long sleeve complimented her. Her pants were a dark navy blue that reached to her bare feet. Wait. What? "Where are your shoes?"

"Good morning Owens. Your late. And I don't wear my shoes when I am at my desk." Sliding in her chair, so he could see her shoes, a pair of easy slip on flats tucked away under her desk.

"I am not really late. Everyone else is simply early" He put his hands in his pockets, enjoying her fight a smile.

"Anyway, now that you're here, I can get you to help me get a few things underway"

"But it's still early". He teased

"Its almost half passed 9. Work started 20 minutes ago".

"Maybe your watch is fast" He offered.

"It never is. Listen, I need you to scope out a recording building that follows a list of needs and requirements, and also" she took out a few sheets of paper "I need you to help me get a few donation programs with a few companies and charities."

"I can handle that."

"Are you sure"? She smiled "It's a lot of talking on the phone. That and email"

"You doubt me and my charming talents? You have never seen my email sign off signature."

"I don't doubt your talents Owens. I'm just waiting to see you actually use them or even put them into action."

"Waiting huh? Were you eagerly waiting?" He asked, holding the papers in his hand, smiling at her.

"Oh yeah. Practically panting for it. Now get out and don't come back until you've got a few names." She smiled and pointed a finger "I expect them to be back to me by lunch."

"Alright boss." He teased. "Admit it Lily. You've been waiting a long time for me". He smirked.

"Oh yeah. A whole 20 minutes. I'm surprised I haven't swooned yet now that I have seen you."

"You swoon?" He asked making her laugh

"With you and all your empty talk about getting stuff done and names you'll bring in. Ya. I swooned hard." She

"Who says its empty?

"My hand, because you have little or nothing to put in it". Snap. He barked out a laugh.

"You certainly have a way with words." Looking at him from a sideways glace, she smirked.

"The bigger question is if I did that deliberately or not" Her smile was sweet, and his laugh was uncontrolled as it rose through his chest.

"You and I are going to get along quite well."

"Give it time. It is only Monday. No get out of my cubicle. I have a few calls to make." With a flicking motion of her fingers, she turned around in her chair picking the phone up. Taking his cue, he turned started walking to his office. Yup. She certainly was something. Dropping his coat off on the edge of his chair and signing in to his computer he searched up a few companies and their numbers. After grabbing a quick coffee from the lunchroom, he picked up the phone, he started making a few calls of his own. He after all, had a reputation to protect.

"Well Mr. Owens, this sounds like a fantastic opportunity. I'll have my people contact yours and we'll hopefully get this all sorted in the near future" The voice on the phone was the nicer and more relaxed that he had talk to. After finishing his paperwork, he said his goodbyes and hung up. Leaning back in his chair he saw that the clock read 1:15. He had been on the phone with 6 different organizations in the last 4 hours. Looking over his notes he smiled in triumph. Not only had he gotten several companies to approve of what they were doing and become willing to work alongside them, but he had also worked out several choices for their place of work and he also had email conformation about several recording buildings that could be rented, or normal offices that could be renovated to be adjusted to accommodate their project. They met all of Lily's requirements and given their budget, they would be able to update and fix a few things. He even got an address for music equipment and a contact for good soundproofing foam for the walls. Not bad if he could say so himself. A slight rumble in his stomach informed him that as much as he wanted, coffee could not sustain everyone. Lunch should be a quick stop before they go and talk legal rights with Smoke

"You look pleased with yourself Owens. Care to share?" The soft voice broke him out of his mental track and looked over his shoulder. Lily held her spring coat over her arm with her folder in the other hand. Her green shirt making her skin glow like warm pearls under the fluorescent lights. Looking down, he couldn't help the smile when he saw she had her shoes on.

"Glad to see you found your shoes."

"I never lost them. How's your afternoon been?"

"I work fast, that way I get more work done. And over the time we have spent apart, I have covered much ground." He stretched his arms up over his head, loosening the knots that had formed in his shoulders.

"Would you like to discuss it over lunch? We can squeeze in a quick one before we to sign a few things. If you're interested I mean" She shifted her coat from one arm to the other.

"I was just thinking that. Sure, I'll bring my notes. How did you know where my office was?" He asked as he grabbed his papers and his heavy sweater.

"It wasn't too difficult. I just listened to the sound of mental wheels turning and followed the creaking sound" She said as they walked side by side to the elevator

"You make it sound like they haven't been used in a while". He leaned forward and pushed the call button.

"All big cog wheels make creaking sounds. Don't they?" She asked as they walked into the elevator. Pressing the main floor, they descended.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you have never been inside a large clock before".

"And you have?"

"Yes. And when the clock stroked one, me and several mice ran down".

"Oh? Did they have names too?"

"Yes. There was Hickory, Dickory and Doc. No one liked Doc". Her laugh made him smile as they walked out of the elevator doors, through the lobby and out the front doors.

"I went to a church retreat when I was 17 and I somehow found myself up where the bells swings to ring. They were connected to large cogs, similar to that of a clock. They didn't grind. And those bells were heavy."

"Did you pull a Hunchback of Notre Dame"?

"I was too busy singing Ring my Bell by Anita Ward"

"Out of all the songs you could have gone with, you missed the opportunity to go with Hells Bells?"

"I was in a church. I figured blasphemy wasn't the best option."

"A few mentions of Satan and you missed a golden opportunity. I'm disappointed".

"ACDC wasn't big in my house when I was growing up. And I haven't listened to it long enough to get the significance other than its name."

"ACDC recorded real bell tolls when they made their song."

"And you think no other band has ever done that?"

"I didn't say that. Do you feel like going to a deli? I could really go for soup and sandwiches." He chuckled.

"Okay. Lead the way. Any other song that has bells in it?"

"Depends. In song, or title?

"Both. Feeling of for a little friendly challenge?"

"Always".

"Okay. Name all the songs with Bell in it. Let's see who gaps first. And I'll keep all hymns and choir songs out of it. Because then this would take a while. Whoever loses, buys lunch"

"Okay. Deal. And no repeats or covers of the same song by different artists."

"Done"

"You first then, since I already supplied Hells Bells by ACDC" She spoke as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I already named a song Anita Ward, Ring my Bell."

"Fine, Bellbottoms by Jon Spencer Blues Explosion" She threw at him.

"Bell Boy by The Who" He tossed back.

"Metallica. For Whom the Bell Tolls." Looking at her he felt shock. Heavy metal? Wow. Okay.

"Anything around Christmas time. Take whatever song you pick. There's a jingle of some type of bell in there" She laughed as she split up to pass a few people then joining back up with him.

"That takes plenty of songs out then". She states" Morning Bell by Radiohead" He raised an eyebrow at her. Girl knew her rock and metal. She didn't look like someone who would like them.

"Bells of Freedom. Bon Jovi" He said after a thought.

"One Less bell to answer. Barbra Streisand" See, now that made more sense. She looked more like a Streisand fan.

"A bell will ring. Oasis" Damn. He was taking longer to think of songs. Getting to a crosswalk they waited while the light changed.

"Memphis Bells by The Prodigy" Smiling he turned so he fully faced her.

"You are good. Slowing down yet?" She turned to face him and like a punch to the gut, those light purple eyes were looking up at him, dancing happily in the bright spring light.

"Nope. What about you? Going to admit defeat?" Her smile was inviting and made him glare playfully at her.

"Liberty Bell by Freeway"

"Whistles and Bells by the Dixie- "She gasped when someone pushed passed her, causing her to nearly topple. He reached out and caught her against his chest. Looking at the guy who had pushed passed her now all but sprinting down the street.

"Jerk, watch where you're going! Lily you okay?" Looking back down at her, his heart thudded in his chest. Her hair had come loose in the tussle, making strands fall in front of her face.

"Yeah. Um…The Hunchback of Notre Dame's soundtrack is literally based about a man in a church who rings bells" Her voice was a little breathy, no doubt trying to keep up with what just happened. Her hands were flat against his chest, her chest pressing against his down to the waist. A soft scent of jasmine made his mind fuzz a little when he heard a faint sound of the cross timer change and start beeping.

"Saved by the Bell by the Bee Gees". Carefully he helped her straighten and crossed the street. The deli wasn't that far, half a block more and they were walking into a small café with a deli on the right -hand wall.

"Okay. I'm out of bell songs. I'll buy lunch." She sounded slightly reluctant.

"And take away my masculinity and gentleman up bringing? I think not. Just order what you want and I'll take care of it". Glancing out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but like the way her face went blank when she focused on the menu. How she pursed her lips as she thought over the options. After paying for her ham and leek soup and turkey sandwich and his BLT and mushroom soup they made their way to a vacant table. They sat in their little booth in comfortable silence as they ate. Usually when he was with a woman and they ate together, the talked awkwardly. But this was different. Maybe because he and her were work partners. Or that this wasn't a date. Or that they had an unspoken understanding that they both were hungry and wanted to inhale their food. She was a messy eater. That surprised him. She would occasionally slurp her soup like some kind of vacuum cleaner. Then, showing no signs of embarrassment, her tongue would peek out from between her lips and run along the lines of her mouth. Her apologetic smile made him let out a huff of amused air. After inhaling his soup, he took a bite of the BLT. The bacon broke over his tongue, perfectly crisp, perfectly salty. The flavour was like a bomb in his mouth, exploding in all the right ways. Yup. Bacon was perfection. He cracked his water and was taking a drink when she finally broke silence.

"Okay, so let's get back to business" she announced after she finished her soup and pushed the bowl off to the side.

"Sure. Get any big names to join?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I did. A few of them were kinda hesitant to join given their busy schedules, but I did offer them to be able to record videos for their own channels while they waited in the wings, and poof. Problems solved. I made a list of everyone I got." She pulled up her folder and flipped through the sheets until she found the one she looked for. "Now, being as that we'd just be starting out, I think that about 6 to start would be a nice round number." The list held many names, more than six. All in a neat downward row down the left side.

"You have 22 names on this sheet". He said after another bite of his BLT.

"Yeah. But we have to start with a small group and get a rhythm going. If we have too big of a group, then well get to clustered. But the list is for everyone who is good to work with us. It's also good to have more in case someone quits or can't work with our schedule"

"I'm not familiar with some of these names". He said using his thumb to catch mustard that dripped on his shirt. "Like seriously? Annacoustics? Sleepy Siren? MandoPony?" He read off a few.

"Not many people are. But that's the point. We're trying to get more and more people involved." She paused and stifled a giggle. "Do you need a napkin?"

"No, no. I got it" She shook her head and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"What's going on with these?" He asked pointing to one of the names in question. Beside it was a weird symbol that looked like a messed-up cloud.

"Those YouTubers have similar music tastes and I was looking for more variety. But that doesn't mean they can't join us at a later date. So, they are in the Cloud. The ones with stars are the top picks to start."

"I see. I'll see your names and raise you 3 locations for our project and 9 organizations who would like to help benefit us." He pulled out his own sheet and slid it across the table. She reached into her coat and pulled out a slim case and took out a pair of tortoiseshell glasses. Her eyes skimming quickly over the page.

"And from what you've written, you already have dates and times for us to see the places. I must say Owens, you keep to your word. You do work fast". Looking up at him she huffed with a smile. "Stow away that smug smile Owens." Her tone was playful but her face looked stern. Using her napkin, she wiped her mouth as she looked at her watch.

"We should head back. We still have to see Smoke before we can get a few more things going." He looked at her astounded. But they just got here! Looking at his watch he saw that, including their short walk to the café, they had been away from the office for 27 minutes! And they had an hour for lunch!

"We still have time. Sit back down. Relax. Enjoy the feeling of being on lunch break" He spoke as he watched her gather up her papers.

"I'm very punctual Owens." She spoke as she cleared the table and stacked their dishes. Okay. Scratch the 'not rushed' bit.

"So, I've seen". She looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

"And you aren't?"

"I was born to be relaxed and easygoing. I know I will get there at the same time as everyone else. Including you Miss Punctual."

"It's because you have legs twice as long as most people." He raised an eyebrow.

"Checking me out Miss Punctual?" She stopped what she was doing and gave him a are-you-serious look.

"I may need glasses Owens, but that doesn't mean I'm blind."

"You flatter me"

"I tell the truth. If you get flattered by it, then that's a by your own doing. Now move your long-legged ass and let's go" He couldn't help the chuckle when he stood and made their way out. Holding the door open for her they began their walk back.

"So, like, have you ever been late?" He asked while they walked.

"Well, I find it very frustrating when I am. When I was a kid, my mom was very late to mostly everything. And when she signed me up for clubs or after school activities, we would always arrive late. So, I always missed something and it bothered me. But as I grew up, I figured out that if I told her the time we had to be there was about 40 minutes earlier than it really was, we ended up getting there on time".

"That Sounds complicated. Could she not tell time?" She laughed as she put her glasses away.

"No, she has always been late. She almost missed her flight for when my mom immigrated here".

"So, you were born in America?"

"Yup. She was pregnant with me when she and my sister flew over. So, her knowledge of English and time management was limited. But she's gotten better over the years. I still can't stand making plans with her though."

"So, no easy lazy days? No stopping and smelling the roses?"

"No, I unfortunately hate getting caught up in moments like those. I find myself trying to catch up mostly"

"So, where I work fast, you simply move fast."

"I guess so?"

"No watching the sunset?"

"How do you think I got my glasses?"

"You stared into the sun?"

" I wasn't always smart and I was never warned about what could happen if you do."

"Jesus. You must have hated going to the beach. Wait. Do you take walks on the beach?"

"I don't like sand".

"How do you not like sand?"

"I always get it in uncomfortable places" She shrugged.

"Like where?"

"Like none of your business. That's where" He barked out another laugh.

"No leisure drives?"

"With gas prices these days? Are you nuts?"

"Okay, you got me there. Then how about a picnic in a park?"

"I buy food at the local farmers market".

"That's not even the same thing!" Stopping at the crossing light again he turned to her feeling shocked.

"Do you even go out for drinks?"

"What are these questions? Am I on some type dating site? Are you making a profile for me? Like Geez." She crossed her arms, glaring up at him.

"Seriously Lily, what do you do for fun? What do you do to relax?"

"I cross stitch and listen to Black Sabbath" That took him aback.

"At the same time?"

"Yes. Headbanging and needle point prove to be quite the stimulus", He found himself chuckling again.

"You're full of surprises Lily"

"It was the needle point wasn't it?" She asked and he chuckled again. She smiled and he heard a faint chiming noise of a phone call. Taking her phone from her pocket she looked at the screen and waited a second.

"Are you gonna take that?" He asked as the phone kept ringing. When it went silent she simply put it back into her pocket.

"You're snoopy." She gave him a shy look as they started walking again. He gave her a sly smirk and a single shoulder lift and drop. "Oh yeah? Your sturdy."

"Sturdy?" She echoed with a questionable smile.

"Yeah. Sturdy. I figured a 'nice sexy handful' would be pushing it to far. Was I right?" He glanced at her and almost had to do a double take when her face was a bright pink. "Was I wrong?"

"I'm going to plead the Fifth on that". She spoke gently, but her pace picked up again.

That's not a 'no' he thought to himself. Putting his hands in his pockets, he kept pace with her until they got back to the office. Pressing the call button, he let her walk in first after a group of people walked out.

"We should go check to see of our contract has been drawn up to sign. I just hope we have enough information for Mr. Smoke" She pressed the 3rd floor and waited for the doors to close.

"We should. We gathered a lot in just a few hours, let alone what we could do the rest of the week." The doors slid shut and as they began to rise, another ringing sound bounced around the small confines of the elevator. It was the same ring from earlier and came from Lily.

"You get reception in here?" He asked as Lily took out the phone and swiped it to deny the call.

"I should only get reception in this elevator for more important calls" She murmured more to herself no doubt, since she didn't look at him. As they neared the 3rd floor she began patting her hair, making sure it was in place, pulled at her shirt making sure it didn't leave any wrinkles. Giving her a nudge with his elbow he gave her a sideways glance when she looked up at him.

"Quite your fussing. You look lovely." Her light purple eyes widened as the door dinged and the doors slid open. "After you." He gestured forward with his hand.

"Thank you" She said softly and stepped out. Following behind her they made their way to Damien Smokes office.

"Okay. I need to do a mental run through." She spoke as they walked.

"Alright. Do you want me to fill in anything if you forget?"

"Yes. So, we have willing participants, we have locations of various budget sizes, we got different charities and corporations to agree to be the beneficiaries. Several contacts that I made over the weekend have agreed to help with sound and recording" She trailed off for a moment.

"We have equipment in line for us if we need, all we need is our budget and have copies of the contract given to each party" He added as they stood outside a wide door with Branch Manager written on a place to the left of the door with Damien Smoke's name under it.

Walking into Smokes open office we saw him and Melissa Thames at his desk. Smoke standing tall on the phone with Thames holding papers, reading over them. Looking up Smoke waved them in and pointed to the seats. Hanging up the phone he regarded them warmly.

"Afternoon you two. Working hard?" He spoke with a

"Hardly working sir." Nathan finished he line. Lily smiled and let out a small amused puff of air while giving a gentle shake of her head.

"Seems your right on time. Seems working with Ms. Liang is already improving your punctuality. I hope he helps return the favor." Smoke smiled between the two of them.

"He helps me when I need it most sir. I don't feel like I need to rush. It already helps me with MFM." She spoke softly, taking her time speaking.

"Speaking of your project, it seems I am the one who is behind in our schedule. I sent your contract to Legal so it could be approved and was supposed to pick it up, but I got held up with that last phone call. So, I need to go get the paperwork,"

"Well its a good thing that we are early then" Lily said sweetly as she looked over at him and he smiled back at her.

"Yes, it is. I'll be right back." He brushed passed them and left the room. Looking back, he saw Melissa standing over the desk, writing on a paper. After a few seconds of dreadful silence, he cleared his throat.

"How have you been Mrs. Thames?"

"I've been well Mr. Owens. Thank you." She was polite but very curt. She continued to work on the papers, she didn't look up at him. She had always been that way towards him and he always knew why. She had made it clear to him what she had thought of him. About a year ago when they had been talking she had asked about his family and when he had told her that he was an only child, she had looked shocked. What she had said after was still fresh in his mind.

"You're an only child? That's not common for your people" He had felt a wave of confusion hit him.

"My people?" He had asked and she had looked at him and with a what-are-you-stupid look, then responded;

"Coloured people. Usually your people have big families". And just like that, ice ran in his blood.

He was black. There was no avoiding it. Looking at his skin, it still held the colour of the richest darkest chocolate.

"My mama got sick and couldn't have anymore children." He remembered how hard he tried to hold his tongue and keep the bitterness at her assumptions out of his tone.

"That's too bad. You must feel lonely"

"I'm never lonely. I've got plenty of good people around me" And that was the truth.

"And they're like you?"

And they're black? would have been a more apt question. He could have lost his cool back then. Could have told her about how racist she was being and that her frame of mind was narrow but he was a new and he needed a job. So, he had simply stated that Yes. They were like him. And that was that. He had heard through the grapevine that she had fought against hiring him due to the fact that he could possibly "give the wrong impression of the company". He never believed in small office gossip, but it could be believed. Besides, skin color was skin color, right? It was just the color of your goddamned skin. There was nothing anybody could do about that. You were born with it. Like some people were born with big feet or blue eyes. You didn't make the choice. Your parents did when their genetic codes mixed to make a new life. Or God did. And he knew that not her or anyone could argue with that kind of logic. And if they had a problem, they could direct their problems to either his parents, both who worked in a diverse law firm and defended those who were wrongfully treated or God. And she sure as hell would be put in her narrowed minded place on both sides if or when she met either party. Clueing back to time at hand, he heard Lily talking about their project.

"And from what Nathan has told me, we have a few locations in mind already. We're going to check on them soon."

"And you have the list?"

"I do. The main group that we have chosen will be able to give us a great deal of variety of both big and small subscribers, and different ethics to show that we are welcoming of all walks of life".

"I don't suppose you yourself think that you and Mr. Owens himself are... diverse enough?"

"We… I. I'm sorry?" Lily stuttered, no doubt her hardworking mind grinding to an abrupt halt at what had just been said to her.

"I am saying that in your little project the both of you yourselves can stand for your own countries" Thames said it so plainly she may as well have been discussing fruit options.

"Forgive me Mrs. Thames, but what countries do you think we come from"? Lily asked, speaking in her sharp tone Nathan had come to appreciate. She could sound so polite and still sound like she was really saying 'Screw You'.

"In my opinion I thought someone of your culture would come from Korea. You just have that kind of face. And Owens. Well I would say he would come from way down south." Her eyes had flicked to him, but out of the two of them, she seemed to enjoy talking to Lily more.

His laugh was anything but amused. "Well Ma'am, you're not wrong."

"I thought so. You just have those specific features." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Where from the south are you from?" Lily asked, and the question sounded carefully asked.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Both my parents came from New Orleans. So sadly, I am still just American". He smiled when Lily caught a snicker herself.

"Oh. What about you dear? Did I get yours right?"

"My mother is Japanese and my father was American so we both would be representing America Mrs. Thames." Lily said sweetly, but he caught the way her hands tightened in her lap. "But don't worry. The people we have selected come from all over. After all, not only is this project about encouraging good music spirit but also welcoming new and open minds." Snap. He smiled. Woman had spine. No doubt about that.

"A good mind set if I do say so myself, wouldn't you agree Melissa?" Smoke walked in with several bundles of paper under his arm.

"Of course, sir. Excuse me. I should go fax these" And she sped walked out of the office.

"Nice talking to you Mrs. Thames" Lily said giving her a tight wave. Nathan simply gave her a nod.  
"You too. Good luck the both of you." And with that, she walked out.

"Okay. Sorry for the delay, but in my hand are all the paperwork you guys need for getting this underway. However, I still need everything that I requested in my email I sent you over the weekend". What? What email?! He really needed to sort through that thing. It had been months.

"I have everything you need right here sir. Together over the last few days we have accumulated names, contact information for each organization and charity, locations that can work in our favor, budgets for time and equipment and paycheques, time schedules and as well as our full cooperation". Lily stood and handed him the thick folder that she had held under her arm.

"You have this all worked out in just a few days? What haven't you done?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Well due to our lack of knowledge of how big our projects budget would be, the locations are the last thing we have yet to fully look at. We can look at them later today or on Thursday. They have a range of different costs" Nathan informed him.

"Well, Ill be damned. Ms. Liang, Owens, when you guys get right to it, you both start off in a dead sprint. But if you guys can hold off till Thursday, that would be our best bet. That way we can add everything you have compiled together, send it to get finalized and then things really should get underway". Taking her folder, Smoke placed it on his desk. "Now, I need you two to sign a few things. However, you are able to take this home and read them over. And if we need to add or take out anything, we'll be able too. And I suggest that you do. This is going to be a big project and if something doesn't make any sense when you read, we can go over them. So just that were clear, these are the rough copies." They both nodded. He should send this to his parents, or even discuss it with them. They knew all about legal papers and documents.

"I'll take mine home to look over" Nathan leaned and picked one up then handed the other one to her.

"Same here. Thanks." Taking it from him she smiled and their meeting concluded. As they rode the elevator down she had her glasses on and was already reading the second page. She gave him a sideways glance. "Are you not going to read yours?"

"No, I will. But I won't do it without my lawyers present" He smiled.

"You just have lawyers on call?" She asked as the doors opened on their floor. "I can't say that that doesn't make me worried".

"I won't say that they are just on call. Their price varies each time I go see 'em" They walked out, side by side through the corridors.

"What, did you have to give them one of your kidneys last time?" He nearly snorted.

"No. I had to cut their grass and help fix their roof". She looked at him perplexed.

"Your kidding. They don't charge you money?"

"Why would they charge me money when they can just use me for hard labor?"

"Because its like, an illegal exchange of payment for legal advisement". She provided as they turned towards his office.

"Well, not to them" He laughed as they walked up to his desk and he put his papers down.

"What? Why not? Are they part of some type of gang?"

"No!" He laughed and sat on the edge of his desk. "They're my parents. Though, with their tag team abilities, they can be quite the team. They're lawyers."

"Oh." She blinked, after a few seconds she nodded.

"You seem surprised." He tilted his head observing her. The glasses really made her eyes stand out. They framed her face very well. She looked rather… Delightful.

"Forgive me, but that actually makes sense". He caught the way her eyes went from his face to his shoes. "Seems like they did a good job in helping you find a good way of presenting yourself. The way you dress, how you walk, how you write notes. It makes sense. Its very methodical. Sharp. It suits you." He felt himself feel 3 feet taller at her words.

"Thank you. I'm very flattered. That's the second time today you have clearly stated that you have checked me out". He smiled when she gave an over exaggerated groan.

"Oh whatever. Don't take the compliment. I am going back to my office. See you on Thursday." Turning on her heel she all but stalked off. Smiling he shook his head. What. A. Woman. Taking out his cell phone he speeds dialed his father. Second ring he was greeted by his father's deep voice.

"If it isn't my worrying, witless weed of a son who forgets to phone his mother weekly." The rich Cajun accent warmed him to his bones. His father always had a way of answering his phone.

"Hello to you too Pa."

"I'd heard you were dead." His father nagged into his ear.  
"I heard you wear a red lace corset," Nathan said matter-of-factly leaning back in his chair. "But I don't believe every bit of nonsense that gets rumored about."

"It wasn't red. It was green. And I was trying to start a trend".

"Green was never your colour. And I was trying to stay on the down low".

"Then I guess your mother was either worried or simply over exaggerating again".

"She does have a tendency to do that. Do you guys have dinner plans for tomorrow?"

"Mama said something about making some Po Boys. Why?" He whistled between his teeth. No one made them quite like his Mama.

"I was thinking about stopping by and seeing you guys after I finish up work. Catch up. Eat some good food. Have a drink."

"Mhm. And what's to say that you'll be bringing us something to either drink or read when you get here? Cause your Mama don't want me drinking since I went to the doctors last."

"That's understandable since the doctors said your liver was starting to look like the skin of a gator. I can sneak you some beer and I have some legal documents that I would really appreciate you guys helping me go over."

"What kind of legal? You get into trouble? Cause if you did boy, your mother will ring your ears something fierce." He laughed. She would too.

"No Pa. I'm partnered in a new project and its pretty big. Multiple benefactors, clients and new location that we ourselves will have to run. I just need you guys to help make sure there are not loop holes that will screw us over in the long run."

"I'm sure we can arrange that. No doubt. It'll be good to knock your head around a while."

"Great. Tell Mama I'll be there by 7."

"Will do. She'll be glad to see you."

"Kiss Mama for me".

"I'll kiss my wife because I feel like it. You kiss your mama when you get here. I ain't doing your job for you".

"Alright. See you two tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye my boy". Click.

Tomorrow was looking good already. Tackling a few emails, he found the one that was sent earlier that was mentioned in the meeting with Lily and Smoke. Briefing over it he caught her work number and a thought occurred to him. Picking up his work phone he dialed her extension. First ring and she answered. Ever punctual he thought and smirked.

"This is Lily Liang" Her voice over the phone sounded so different, but still, quite lovely.

"Hey its Owens."

"Hi? Why are you calling me?"

"Two reasons. One being that I wanted to hear how you answer your work phone. Might I say, very professional." He heard her sigh.

"What's the second?" She asked.

"I forgot to ask you if you wanted to, that is after I have taken it to get overlooked with my parent/lawyers, see what they may have picked up on, any holes in the contract. I figured better safe than sorry". He waited, twirling a pen in his fingers.

"I would like that yes. And we can discuss it with Smoke after, make any corrections and such."

"Fantastic. I'll be sure to send you a copy of anything that gets brought up in the meantime."

"Thank you, Owens. Listen I hate to cut this conversation short, but I have another YouTuber on the other line. Seems they can't work with our schedule, so I need to sort this out.".

"Your most welcome Lily, I understand. We'll talk soon. Buh-bye" He hung up after he heard the click from her end. Thinking back to what Smoke had said earlier, he truly had done a lot in just one day. Whereas he would stretch his work out a few days, she made him get right to it. Maybe he was right. She was a good influence on him. And that was a good thing to have in a work partner, right? So why did he feel a little apprehension? Whatever, he thought. I'm sure the feeling will pass. With that, he got to work on the chaos that was his email, this time, at his own speed.

Authors Note:

So here we have a glimpse of Nathan's character. I figured we should get a feel of each founder before we get into the more juicer bits of the other characters. Each introduction for each character is important to me and how they interact will vary. If its slow or dry, let me know! I'll be sure to improve as the story goes on. This will probably be a long ride, so get comfortable! Because I already have ideas for how each YouTuber will meet! Just bear with me! Okay?


	4. Legal Dinners and the Center of Music

Chapter 4

A Legal Dinner and A House for the Music.

Nathans POV

The sorrowful notes of Chopin's Nocturn eased Nathan's mind after a long Tuesday as he drove down to his parent's home. His last email took longer than usual making him late to leave. This Goddamn traffic. Everyone's in such a rush. His fingers played along the curve of his wheel. Classical wasn't big for some folks, but it always seemed to help him focus. Passing a sign, he caught the name Fallbrook and got off the freeway.

There is always a wave of nostalgia when one goes to their hometown. Some dislike it. He for one, loved it. Just talking to his parents today had made him slightly homesick. And it's true what they say. When you talk to your family, the roots do show. Thinking back to this afternoon, he had been on the phone talking to his mother about what time would be best for him to stop by and his own creole accent had risen to the surface. Both his parents did come from Louisiana, and no matter how far away from their roots they wandered, it went with them. Between the two of them, no one from the outside could see his parents being a pair. The whole, right/wrong side of the tracks kind of story suited them. Only in their case, it was the Mississippi River. She was raised in St. Rose, whereas his father, was renown from being near the Bayou. He was short tempered and did some wrong in his life but he wasn't a bad man. He had just been washed with bad experience and born more short-tempered than most. And the way they acted, he often thought they could kill eachother. But the way they looked at one another would always make his heart whole. Passing through his old town he saw where things had changed since he had last been there. Stores closed, new houses, new schools.

That park is new he thought as he turned to get onto his parent's street. The streets were bare of children, no doubt at home enjoying dinner or doing homework. Pulling up to the familiar childhood home, he gave a quick honk of his horn and pulled into the drive. Turning his car off, he hid his father's beers under his coat that rested atop a small box of treats for his mother. He had just closed his car door when his father stepped out of the garage side door a white rag in his hands. His father Royce Owens stood there and a smirk rose from a corner of his mouth, his, black craggy skin, looking a little aged, determined, hard working and wrinkles sat on his brow bone, forehead and under the green eyes that twinkle with untold jokes, with his trademark battered hat perched on top of the salt 'n' pepper hair.

He wore his pride like a cape. He was bold. He had the resounding presence but the quiet yet strong aura of a man who, didn't have to yell. He could simply talk to be the loudest person in a room.

"Your lucky you got here. Your Mama was getting' worried and I had to promise her that I was gonna have to knock you into next week if you no show in the next little while". Nathan flashed him a smile as he walked towards him.

"Traffic was a headache in a half. I'm sorry I'm a little late." His father put the rag in his faded jeans and pulled him into a hug. He smelt like sweat, motor oil. No doubt tinkering with something in the garage for the last little while.

"Not me you best be apologizing to. Its your mama. And I ain't saving you from her. So, don't be looking at me like that".

"And I brought gifts." He said dis-heartedly as he lifted his coat showing him the beers.

"Ah. Good Boy. Let's talk a while, your mama's inside fixing up dessert right about now." Passing a can to his father he watched him crack the tab and take a long sip. "I raised you right. So loyal to your old man". He may be loyal to his father. But he was honest with his mother. His fathers sigh of contentment made him smile. "You having one?

"No. I got them for you. I gotta drive home as well."

"Suite yourself" His father shrugged.

"By the looks of things, you were working in some grease?" His father nodded,

"Yeah. Mower was acting like a downright pain in my ass."

"Meaning Mama was trying to use it and when it broke, asked you to fix it." His father laughed deeply and gave him a nudge.

"Same thing" He said and finished off the can. Putting it down on the steps he gave him a smack with the back of his hand on his arm. "C'mere. I want you to be seeing something". Placing his box down he followed him into the garage. The walls were covered in tools all neatly arranged by size, shape, and colour too. But if you ask his father for anything in the kitchen, he'd get lost finding you a cup for water. The man was helpless in a kitchen but could make a kickass stack of ribs on an open barbeque. Passing a tall booth, he had to do a double take.

"Papa, are those welding tanks?"

"They is". His father shined with pride. He on the other hand felt a twinge of worry.

"What in Gods name are you welding in here? You can barley see without your gasses these days and you want to deal with fire!?"

"I weld sheets of metal for people's roofs or gardens. And don't you be lecturing me. You be sounding like your mother. And you no worry bout me. I wear goggles". He chuckled. You can take the man out of the marsh. But not the marsh out of the man. Constantly helping, building, cutting anything if someone asked. He built his own boat once. Key word there. Once.

"Papa, last time you worked with fire you burned down Grandma's chicken coop." He would never again eat chicken the same way. It happened 24 years ago. He had been 4 then… There had been so many feathers. It was like someone had taken a pillow factory and tore things apart. And the weird clucking sounds. He could still hear them. And the smell. He shuddered at the memory.

"I got a booth that works with safety regulations and I don't hate nothing in it. Them chickens had it coming. They chased you round the yard for hours! Your grand mammy thought it was adorable."

"I did provoke them Pa". He offered and was rewarded with his father's dark eyes sharpening on him.

"You tried feeding them corn! Then you ran out because they crowded you and they got all huffy pickin' and pecking at you, marking you up. Don't try to defend those satanic birds!" A string of French curses followed at a low voice. His eyebrows raised. If mama had heard a lick of it… Needless to say, making a pair of boots out of him would be the least of his worries.

"Grandma was mighty mad at you if I so recall." His father snorted.

"And you wonder where your mother gets it from". Though his father said it with fading bitterness towards his grandmother's chickens, his fathers eyes still held a certain warmth when talking about Mama.

"How mad is mama?" He asked after a small chuckle. His father moved his head from side to side, weighing his words.

"Ain't nothing we can't weather." He shrugged. "And we have done some stupid stuff."

"Now, out of curiosity, who would be in more trouble? Me, being a few minutes late, or someone who has been told to lesson their drinking habits and still drank a cold one?" His father's green eyes squinted as he peered down at him.

"You would be supplying the warm-at-best beer. You brought this on yourself. Helping me and my 'habits'." He said looking at him squarely.

"I ain't forcing you to drink it Pa. I see no tube and your struggling to escape."

"Oooh. There's them Mississippi roots. Bah. Your mama doesn't need to know."

There is a sound that every husband or child knows. It's a simple sound and makes you stop dead in your tracks. No matter how a mother or a wife makes it, you know that whatever follows, you are in trouble. And you immediately start thinking of ways to escape an untimely demise. His mama, Marie Owens, simply had to clear her throat. She was raised to be a lady after all. A simple 'achem' and you would know YOU. ARE. SCREWED. You could be in a room filled with voices of all volumes. But hers, reigned. They had been looking at the booth, their backs to the door, when they had heard it. He wouldn't deny that his shoulders flinched. Or that his fathers eyes and tightened up, like he was inwardly wincing at a punch that had landed in his stomach. Slowly they turned to face Mama. She looks angry already and she's only just walked in.

"Either of you boys want to explain why I found this empty can on my lawn?" Her voice was low and echoed around the small garage. Her cheekbones sat high on her face and a smile that sent people running and screaming curved her lips. Despite her frail appearance and gentle expression, he knew what truly lied behind the faint line of wrinkles. Stubborn and headstrong, with a tongue so sharp, one could nearly be sliced in two if the woman believed you to be worth her time in the very least, let alone bothered to utter a word to you at all. And right now, she was looking at the both of them with the can his father had left on the step resting in her hand. A business-like blouse hangs from her shoulders and her knees are pressed together due to her pencil skirt. He watched in horror as her gaze locks onto me, her pink painted lips turning up in an evil smile, deciding my fate.

"Now if I am right, I raised my boy to not be stupid enough to drink and drive and he ain't staying long enough to sober up. So that leaves my husband who was told by a doctor to slow down on his drinking because his liver looked like something out of a B horror film. And he cleared out all his liqueur after he heard that news. But there is an empty can on my lawn. And none of the neighbors would dare to leave something like that. So, who will it be?" Her grey eyes swept from one to the other.

Her temper was like a slowly filling glass. There was no problem, no outward sign of fury until the liquid reached the top, then all bets were off. If you were smart you ran for cover. Or committed verbal suicide.

"I brought the beer Mama." Nathans voice was low, apologetic and guilt-ridden.

"Did you drink it before, or while you were driving here?" She asked, walking towards him.

"No Ma'am." He felt his father shift from foot to foot. He couldn't lie to his mama. She once told him that "Since you got my eyes, you got all me tells too. So, I know when you're lying. So, don't you lie to me. Or I will catch you on them faster that a jackrabbit on meth". And he never could.

"Did you drink it after you got here?"

"I didn't." He enunciated the 'I'. Rather than stand in the line of fire, be sure to stay out of or redirect it. Metallic grey eyes slowly slid to his father. Her mouth opened then closed. Her gaze sliding back to Nathan.

"Did he ask you to bring him some?" He heard his father swallow.

"Yes Ma'am".

"Did he tell you anything about his doctor's visit?" If anyone could pick up on the sound of the word 'entrapment' itself, it would sound like his mother.

"He may have mentioned it." He said quietly as he looked at his feet. He was unprepared for the empty can hitting him in the face

"Ow!"

"You foolish, stress inducing, half baked potato! Boy, I knew we had some witless genes in our family, but sometimes I think you get them all on occasion! You knew about your father and you still brought him beer!?"

"It was just one mon Cher. Relax. Maybe you should have one." His father smiled at her, causing her to lift a single finger in his face.

"Mon amour, you will wait your turn. I will get to you in just a moment." Her eyes flicked to him and he lifted his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Oui, mon ange". (Yes, my angel). He rolled his eyes. He was always the sappiest when he was in trouble.

"You keep them sweet words of yours to yourself! Go inside and set the table." His father groaned and walked around her, making his way inside. "Be sure to wash them hands before you touch the dishes"

"Yes Mama" He called back. For a moment, he caught his mother looking after his with a small smile. Until she turned her gaze back on him.

"I just brought him a couple and he made it sound more like a joke on the phone, I didn't think he was serious."

"Giving your father a drink is the equivalent of giving ho-hos to a diabatic! You know he can't control himself!" To clarify, his father was not an abusive drunk, nor hand he ever had been. He was simply one of those guys who tried all kinds of weird things. The last time his father got a goofy buzz going he tried to ride an electric floor buffer while it was on at his graduation party from college. Sighing she pressed her fingers to her eyes then dropped them. "I had to take him to the ER!" This was a shock to him. "They scanned his liver and showed us a picture of what his liver looked like after all the years of drinking he had done." Placing her hands on her hips she let out a calming breath. "It was one of the most disturbing things I have ever seen in my life Nathan. And I have seen, some pretty disturbing stuff as a lawyer from Louisiana. And that's after your father roasted 30 chickens".

"I didn't know Mama. I'm sorry. For that and being late."

"I knew you were gonna be late. Traffic on the 15 is a hell show."

"So… Were you mad at me about 20 minutes ago?"

"Ill be honest, I was. You honking at my door then not even have the decency to come see your Mama. Make me hunt you down" She tsked. "The anger dissipated a bit when I saw them fancy cheesecake tarts you brought. And your lovely law contract. Then I saw the beer." Her head shook side to side. "Now I am done yelling for a spell, come and give your mama a hug." He was in her arms before she finished, her frame a few inches shorter than his, but her held her tight. Kissing her cheek, she smiled warmly when he let her go.

"Now, lets go find your father, he's probably lost in the pantry somewhere." Turning the walked into the house.

"Royce?" She called as she made her way passed him to the kitchen.

"Oui mon Cher?"

"Why are you using that table cloth? And why are you using dessert spoons?"

"Spoons are spoons! Their size makes no difference".

"You can't use a spoon with sandwich-based foods you dolt!" Their bickering went on for several minutes. Kicking off his shoes at the entrance he walked upstairs to the bathroom to wash his hands.

My parents smile from the old photographs, full of the promise of youth. Mother stands in her wedding dress, modest by today's standards, simple and white. Father is the proud man holding the arm of his pretty dame, the sunlight reflecting from his unwrinkled face. That was way back before Katrina hit New Orleans. Mama said that she didn't mind their first home being washed away. Now the home that he himself had grown up in, that would have devastated her more. This house, looking around it now, held so many memories. His height marked on door frames.

Pictures of them all on vacations decorated the walls and tables of the sitting room. The broken treehouse his father and him built in the backyard. A small little pear tree that keeps dying. The last thought made him laugh to himself. Finding the bathroom, he washed up then made his way back down. He watched as his father and mother stood close to one another as they set the table for 3. Like a well-oiled machine, moving around one another. When they sat, grace was said and hey spoke of up-and-coming trails they were working on and he spoke of MFM and his new partner Lily.

"Ah. Lily. She sounds pretty the way you be talking bout her". His father said leaning back in his chair.

"She is a lovely woman". He said after a sip of water.

"I don't doubt it." His father smiled."

"Don't tease the boy Royce. I looked over the paperwork you brought, and its in pretty decent shape. Everything looks good. Unless this Lily of yours adds something to it."

"She's not my Lily, Mama". He said as he helped clear dishes.

"And why not?" His father asked remaining seated.

"She's my partner at work. And I don't know if she has a significant other." He shrugged

"You don't know?" His mother asked putting dishes in the sink.

"It didn't occur to me to ask. Besides, I'm not interested her."

"What colour are her eyes?" His father asked.

"Purple". He answered right away.

"Be serious boy. Don't lie"

"I'm not lying Pa! Its true! She has purple eyes." He looked at his mother and caught her smiling almost smugly at his father.

"He usually can't recall." His father said crossing his arms looking at his wife.

"You were the same way when you were his age."

"Woman, I'll only care for 2 sets of eyes to remain in memory. Yours's and our sons. Ill be that way till I die."

"At the rate your drinking and sneaking drinks, that won't be long." His mother brought in cups of coffee and sugar and cream.

"At least that would get our son to visit you more often". He looked between the both of them in shock. There they were, casually talking about the death of his father like it was Sundays paper!

"You guys aren't seriously talking about this right now, are you?"

"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna move. I just planted a new tree. Gotta see if it'll take." They continued on like he hadn't said anything.

"Well then you gotta stay around here. For the tree." His father chuckled stirring his coffee.

"Mama, you'd get lonely, wouldn't you?" He asked. Her alone in the house that she and his father had made a home.

"Nope. I'd just get a dog or something." She shrugged as she put some sugar in her coffee when his father put down his mug.

"What kind of dog?" His father asked. Nathan was perplexed. Seriously?

"One that sounds like you when you snore at night. Then I would feel comfortable and not guilty of telling it to go sleep somewhere else."

Against the odds, he laughed at his fathers shocked face. "At least she's honest". They continued on, laughing and shaking their heads in disbelief at topics that arose. Looking between the two of them, he only prayed that he found a love like theirs. Long lasting, and full of laughter and though they argued, they always made up. Like how his mother cleared the dishes and his father tugged her hand till she sat in his lap. Kissing her cheek, his eyes swept over her soft smile. Without their knowledge, his phone captured the moment. Smiling he excused himself as he had to get home. Their goodbyes were always short.

"Be seeing you". His father clapped his back and wandered inside the home again. Looking at his mother, contract in hand, she hugged him tightly.

"You call soon. Hear me?"

"Yes Mama. I will."

"You be on your best behaviour near your Lily." He nearly rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Mama. I don't think she'd… Want someone like me. She-" She pinched his nose gently.

"I may not know this girl you have taken a liking too, but I know my boy. And you turned out to be a good man. And you are too smart for your own good. Your father taught you to fear no water, no matter the storm. And You always tested the waters, but still took the plunge. So, test em. Then, if they feel okay, take a jump." Her eyes reflected his own back at him. Confidence, love and understanding.

"What you were talking about earlier. About Pa. Would you ever… Move on, if he...?" He asked and she blinked only once before shaking her head.

"No. I knew when I met him, and though I fought against it with every bit of me, he was right. We were it. We are the couple that could concur all. And he was my fit. And he knows it. There would be no one else for me." She said as she walked him to his car. "Without him, I would have been lost in my own waters. And I wouldn't have had you." Raising a hand, her hand cupped his face. "But I won't let him just go that easily." Laughing he embraced her before getting in his car. Pulling out of his parents drive with a quick wave to his mother he made his way back to L.A. It was weird. He felt… Almost eager to get back to work with Lily. Thinking back to what his mother said, he chuckled and pushed it out of his head. Test the waters huh? Let's see what happens tomorrow.

Lily's POV

Before the day has started for the masses Lily is already in her kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. Outside it is as black as night, only by the clock can she tell the difference between the time to sleep and the time to rise. The dawn will come as she walks out of her apartment and head to work to meet up with Owen to scope out buildings for their project. Thinking of Owens, he should be picking her up in about an hour. He called her late last night saying he got both his parents to look over the contract, and they would be fine. They also argued over who would drive and he offered to pick her up at her house. She declined saying he could drive them both from their work since she had to grab her paperwork. Getting a mug to go, she carried out a coffee as she locked up. Her car resided on the lot of her building and soon she pulled out into the flow of traffic. The air around her felt heavy. He air smelt like it might rain, but there weren't that many clouds in the sky.

Arriving at her she found that Owen still wasn't there. Checking her watch, she still had time. She ran inside and grabbed her notebook and a company chequebook just in case. Making her way downstairs she waved at a few colleagues. Back outside waiting in the lot, she checked her watch. 9:40. He was late. Frowning she opened her books and reread the contract. Everything was set but the place. And she got permission to put the down payment on a place if they found one.

"Lily!" Turning to the call of her name there he was. His dark grey car pulling up towards her. He looked a little tired.

"Your late, Owens." She sighed when she walked around and opened the car door. His grey jeans and long blue sleeve and thin coat giving him a more casual appearance today.

"I'm only" Checking his watch he winced. "Okay. I'm almost 20 minutes late, but I'm here".

"Right. And its not rude to keep a lady waiting. What would your mother say?" His eyes widened and he groaned looking at his steering wheel, no doubt imagining what his mother would say.

"I'm sorry I am late Lily. Ill… Try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again." He sounded sincere.

She gave a tight nod. "Great. Well, lets get a move on." She and buckled up and glanced around his car. His car was clean, very basic. His coffee mug still steaming in the cup holder. The one thing that caught her attention was a beaded necklace that was multiple colours that hung from his mirror.

"What are the beads for?" She found herself asking as he began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Hm? Oh. They're Mardi Gras beads." He smiled as he turned on his signal.

"You've been to Mardi Gras?" He sipped his coffee and nodded.

"Yup. A few years back, me and my parents went and I caught my own." He spoke offhandedly as he rejoined traffic.

"Do you enjoy it?" She kept looking at the beads, loving the way they sparkled in even in the gloomy morning.

"Yeah it was great. Seeing my hometown was a big deal, especially after hurricane Katrina."

"You said your parents come from down south, but I didn't know you're from New Orleans" She turned to look at him. His voice was rid of any French or Cajun accent, but she could see it.

"Born and Raised." Glancing out of the corner of his eyes in her direction he smiled. "By the look on your face, you don't look convinced."

"You just don't sound like you come from New Orleans" When he laughed out loud she found herself smiling.

"It's been known to happen from time to time. You should have heard me when I saw my parents. My city accent leaves and my accent came straight through. I will admit, it throws off a few people. Even Thomas, my office buddy, heard me when I was talking to my mother, and he thought I was going insane."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He turned right heading west. Can you do me a favor? Can you open my folder, its by your feet, and tell me the address of our first place? We should be coming up to it in a few seconds.

"Sure." Leaning forward she found it and opened it. The list was on the front page. Rattling off the address. "Its number is 5678".

"Sweet. Thanks". He spoke keeping his eyes on the road and changed lanes to turn again. Giving him a sideways glance, she observed his movements. She couldn't help but admire the subtle tilt of his head when he turns onto the road. Every movement seems as though he's planned it out ahead of time. He was nice to look at. No denying it. He was charming, honest, hardworking and- Her train of thought stopped to a standstill. She listened to the barley heard music. Looking at his radio she caught the station. Hold. Up.

"What the hell are we listening too?" She blurted out causing him to jump a bit. Like he was cluing in he listened for about 20 seconds.

"Sounds like were listening to Shostakovich." He turned right, his thumbs tapping on his wheel as he drove.

"Shasta-what?"

"Shostakovich. It's a beautiful piece." His hummed approval made her groan.

"You like classical?" She asked as the gentle music faded into a loud blast from a horn. "What is wrong with you? Are you ill?" She asked in a teasing tone.

He laughs and switches lanes. "All right. You can like Judas Priest, but I can't drive to Classical?"

"It makes me just want to cut off my ears!"

"It's the best music to drive to." He said casually, smirking a little.

"I think silence would be better".

"Jesus Christ. If you're like this with Shostakovich, God knows what your reaction to Beethoven would be."

"Your telling me you never listen to ANY rock music?!" She questioned.

"I never said that. And I know a few songs by The Cure and Guns N Rose's." He spoke offhandedly as he pulled up to a red light.

"That's right. Church Upbringing. Knocking on Heavens Door must've been your jam. Or Garden of Eden.". She giggled.

"Actually, Ms. Smartass, my jam came from their Appetite for Destruction album and that was Rocket Queen." She looked shocked, but the smile stuck.

"There's hope for you yet."

"What, did I not have a chance before"? He asked and heard her giggle again.

"I wouldn't say that."

"That's the right answer." Her phone went off, its chipper chime going off. Glancing at the title, she read her sisters name. Sighing she let it continue to ring, and after sent her a text saying that she was busy at work and would call her later.

"Is listening to it a problem?" Catching sight of the building number he parked in the lot behind it.

"Yeah. Its just classical always sounds to sad to me." She spoke as they unbuckled.

"I think classical is one of the most underrated genres of music." He gathered his mug and folder, getting out of the car.

"Sad music is sad no mater what way you hear it." She too got out and closed her door.

"I don't think so." He locked the car, meeting her as she rounded the hood. "I think if you gave it a chance, you could really come to love it."

"I'm a metal fan" She clarified as they walked.

"And I am a fan of Bach and Debussy. But that doesn't limit my love for music."

"Its not in me to like gentle music like classical". She shrugged as they walked up the sidewalk.

"Every song was once classical until someone put words in them". That caught her off guard. Taking a second, she sipped her coffee.

"What made you get into classical? Or have you always loved it?" He shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"I was taught piano when my parents took me to church. And I genuinely love playing piano. I could get lost in a piano. When I listen to Chopin or Tchaikovsky, I am moved. No lyrics required. And your imagination makes a scene for you. It creates situations and no lyrics are needed. Each person will create a different scene and no ones is the same. Its how everyone interprets it. And I think that's why I love it so much. Not to say that there aren't songs out there that I'm more than happy to sing along with." The way he lit up talking about it. He held an odd look. One could call it almost… Whimsical? Reaching their destination, he held open the door for her. Thinking back to what he said, he had a point. All music started of as just a base.

"Hello?" She called when they walked into what looked like a small record store., and it smelled musty. It wasn't very spacious. A small counter to her immediate right, a small walkway with a few books on it. Adding to the slightly unkempt appearance were several posters that were old and badly taped on the windows from old raves that had been and gone, none of them were straight and all of them had been graffitied in one way or another. Waiting a few minutes as Owens walked around, glancing from left to right.

"This can't be right. The man I talked too said it was spacious and had a booth in the back." Turning to him he held a hand to his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was looking irritated.

"Hello?" She called again. When something fell she screamed, loud and shrill.

"Dude! Sorry, didn't know anybody was here. Thought you were coming later". A brown-haired boy, no older than 16 walked out from a room that was behind the counter. He slumps against the wall, his windswept locks matted and dull. He wears it like a mop, always hiding his eyes.

"Not a problem. My partner likes to be early." Owens crossed the room, his legs watching a box on the ground. Reaching him, he offered his hand. "Nathan Owens."

"Gregor. Yeah, my boss was saying something about you guys coming buy. Saying you wanted to see the shop. He stepped out to run some errands, and since he is, I'm gonna put on some real tunes." He held up a small remote and clicked a button as a music came in through the crackly speakers. The next song that came on made her wince. She could barely hear the lyrics, but it sounded sketchy.

"Is this how big the whole site is?" She asked after her heart resumed its usual pace.

"We have a storage room and bathroom in the back" He pointed to the door he just walked through with his thumb.

"We specifically said we need a recording booth and I was assured you guys have one."

"Really? He must have meant his computer in his office. Its back here." He walked out and down the hallway. He walks he has the confidence of a baller and with just a trace of arrogance. Making their way about 15 feet the came up to another door. Gregor took out a small set of keys and opened the door. "Ta-Da." The room was small, with a small computer that was dark, like it hadn't been used in weeks at best. "This is basically it."

"We were hoping for something bigger. You don't have an upstairs, do you?" She asked as he walked back to the front.

"Nope. This is it."

"Well that is just... Disappointing." She spoke quietly. This wouldn't do at all if she had 6 people, not including her and Owens. Just the 3 of them and it was already cramped.

"Who is playing right now?" Owens asked as he walked back from the room.

"Sonic Youth" Gregor said shortly, looking bored with the conversation. "They're like one of the greatest makers of all music. No competition."

"I could think of a few that could probably compete." She said honestly.

"Pft. Nun-uh! I bet you guys like all weird stuff." He sounded defensive.

"This isn't weird?" Owens asked teasingly as he meant the overhead music.

"This is classic Indie style band. You guys wouldn't understand. Music from before this decade sucks. Its so long and has way too many sayings like, it's way too hard to understand."

"I could say the same about this song." She said offhandedly. Kid didn't respect the classics.

"This is Superstar. Its like one of their biggest hits." Gregor walked behind the counter and leaned forward on it.

"Who am I to judge. I was being lectured by her for liking classical". Owens said with a small smile, trying to smooth things out.

"Yeah. It's shit. It goes on and on, boring everyone to death" She nearly laughed. Nearly.

"Maybe you just haven't expanded your music vision much." Owens said tightly.

"It makes me want to find a noose and a really depressing tree." He almost sounded just like... herself. From a minute ago. Did she sound like this too? Jeez.

"Sounds to me that you dislike any music that has untapped depth. But music that is creative and different has its own version of depth." She spoke quietly as she looked around. No. This place certainly wouldn't do.

"Classical music is so over. Its boring." He looked at Owens, gave him a once over under his hair and scoffed. "Your black, shouldn't you be listening to your brothers 2pac or Jay-J?" Lily's jaw popped when it dropped. Looking at Owens, she saw his jaw muscle tick. Though, credit him, he kept a smile on his face, but his tone changed.

"As much as I would love to listen to music made by my fellow 'brothers', I am more into classical music, in fact," he says. "It's been around for more than a thousand years, its composers have more name recognition than whatever 'indie' music you're listening to right now, and Jay-Z could ever pop out about their new 'gangster problems'. And symphonies sell out millions of performances a year, whereas these guys will turn down a crowd because they feel sick. So, go ahead, tell me classical music is tedious or boring or inferior." He spoke smoothly, making sure to keep the friendly smile in place.

"Whatever you say dude. I got stuff to do" He said with a scoff and walked to the back room with a box under his arm. He smiled, putting his hands in his pocket, he knew he had won.

"I guess this interview is over." She said after a second and walked out the doors with him to their next destination. They had walked only a few feet when Owens spoke up.

"Sorry about that Lily."

"Its okay. Kids these days don't know how to respect all composers. Plus, him saying what he said about you." She trailed off.

"Ah. I'm used to it. I'm black, so I must fall into the stereotypical category." He kissed his teeth. "Anyway, sorry 'bout that last place. I should a done more research on it. My bad." He sounded a little angry, his posture was tense. But what caught her off guard was the way his voice slipped a bit. An accent flew in and out.

"Its okay. I'm sorrier for how he spoke to you." They walked in silence to his car, and soon they were buckled and on route to the next stop. The music that played was gentle and built up over the course of their drive. Letting her mind go blank, she began to paint a picture. She could picture a battle, on a field, like Knights with a storm clouds overhead. She could mentally see each clash of their sword, and when the music went slow, she thought of one of the combatants injured and when it ended, he had passed away. And it was beautiful. "I guess it is true" she said when the piece was done. He raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"What is?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"That it can make you imagine your own story without the use of lyrics. Like that last piece. It was quiet and loud then sad. Each flowing so carefully into the other, it told its own story."

"What did it make you think of?" He asked, a small smile tugging t his lips.

"Knights fighting on a battlefield."

"Not bad. Who won?"

"The dark night, but after he met up with his lady, he got sick and passed away". She said after a second. "The ending sounded sad. So, I guess that's where my mind went. But it was beautiful."

"Not bad for a beginning." He said as they pulled up to their second place. She agreed. Not bad indeed.

Their second place was a big step up from where they were last time, but she had felt something was missing. And when she had told the nice gentleman that she had to think about it and would speak to him soon, Owens asked her what the holdup was. Her response was simple "We'll know it when we see it''. And pulling up to their third and final place, she was discouraged when she didn't find what they were looking for there either.

"So far, the best choice was the second place we saw."

"I guess" She walked a step behind him, looking at the street down some ways.

"Don't be disheartened. We'll find a place."

"I know. But I also don't want you to feel upset if I didn't go for a choice you had already drawn up" She felt her mouth turn down in a frown. "I feel like its my fault. I was to demanding. To specific." She felt a sliver of fear creep in, locking hold on her throat.

"Hey now, dis pas ca! ( _don't say that_ ) I don't feel that way at all." He held her arm, making sure she looked at him. Did he just speak French?

"What if we can't find a place? Everything kinda rides on this last bit. And without the studio we need by Friday, this whole thing may be put off to long and maybe I wasn't meant to do this."

"Lily!" He snapped her out of her ramblings. His hands gripped her arms, his eyes looking into hers intensely. Almost like if he could he would push her thoughts out f her head. "Come on. And Cher, don't be thinkin' like that. You be the most action minded woman round here and things will be fine." His accent. Dear god. "Don't be lettin' this get to ya. It'll work itself out. You'll see. Let's get some lunch"

His eyes and southern accent melted her. What is surprising, even slightly disturbing, is the way that she enjoyed listening to it. The words tumbled slowly and cautiously out of his mouth, each one wrapped in a heavy voice. They seemed to have echoed from the roof of his mouth, spreading their warmth everywhere. When he spoke, his words were so clear, clearer than clear water. It was this speech, this heavy accent of his that immediately set him apart from everyone else, that made him seem as different as he was and that too in a good way. He saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. A small smile played on his lips. It wasn't what he said though, his words were like a rich pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of his tones – luxurious and warm. He had been able to push past her slight panic and soothe the worries. Feeling more centered, they walked up looking for a place to eat their late lunch. She had been thinking of ways to work with their second option when a small music sign caught her attention. 'Music Center.' It held a little neon signs with music notes that were dim due to it being light out. But the doors looked less like a shop then what was around them. Like it was out of place. Something about it though.

"Owens." She said grabbing his forearm. "Have you ever been in there?"

"In where"? He asked trying to follow her line of sight.

"There" She pointed, giving him a place to look. He tilted his head, eyes squinting a bit in thought.

"I don't think so."

"Let's go check it out. Just for a minute." She pulled him by his wrist, crossing the street when there was a break in traffic. As they neared the door, she pushed through and they walked in together.

Have you ever been looking for something you have pictured so clearly in your mind? And if/when you find it, everything just clicks into place? You just knew it when you saw it. The mixed feeling of pure accomplishment, relief and excitement. It's a heady mix. And Lily's mind was in that tidal wave of it.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A gentle voice inquired catching her. Turning she saw a woman, looking to be in her late 50's. She stood quite tall and slim, her short grey hair neat and likely styled with old fashioned rollers, the kind women used to sleep in. Her face is made up with discrete make-up except her lips that are cherry red. Were she any paler her mouth would be garish, but against her warm cream skin it looks right. When she extends her hand to shake Lily's, she can see the soil beneath her finger nails. A gardener I'll bet, she thought to herself. Then she notices her neck scarf, patterned with small roses. I'll bet she has the best front yard on her street.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I-we saw your store and wanted to see what it was like on the inside." She felt nervous. Why did she feel nervous?

"Oh, that's quite alright. And how can I help a lovely couple such as yourselves?" She asked with a welcoming smile. She felt floored for a second.

"Oh. Um... We aren't - we're not-" She stammered a bit. This made the woman raise her eyebrows in shocked embarrassment

"Forgive me! I just thought… You were holding hands. So, I just figured". When she trailed off Lily realized that unconsciously she had held on to Owens hand as they walked in. His fingers gave a quick squeeze to hers as she dropped his hand, her heart thumping and her face burning up. The blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. She knew that 2 pairs of eyes were looking at her, waiting for her to collect herself.

"I'd be holding his hand too if I were you". She said and smiled when Owens gave a warm laugh.

"As would I ma'am." There was that southern drawl again. Soft and charming. The woman smiled.

"No need to feel embarrassed dear. My name is Darleen Winger. What can I help you with?" Owens stepped in with a smile.

"My name is Nathan Owens and this lovey woman to my right is Lily Liang, my work partner. We were just wondering what this place was exactly? Some kind of music store?" He asked after shaking her hand and glanced around the room.

"Of sorts. We used to help kids make music here, so like a small production group in a way." Lily blinked. Hope. Pure, undiluted hope bloomed in her chest. "My husband originally made it for our sons when they wanted to make a CD, but no one wanted to sponsor them, so he made this small unknown company. Music Center." This only could get better.

"It doesn't look like one." Owens said as he looked around.

"Hector wanted it to feel less like business and more about craft. And our kids always made their best music when at home. So, we made it feel like home rather than a job" She spoke wistfully. Owens continued explaining what they were doing as Lily looked around the room

"Can I take a look around?" Lily asked as she looked back to Darleen.

"Of course. Be my guest." She looked back as Owens continued explaining what they were doing as per their project as Lily looked around the room. The main Lobby, as Owen later called it, was a refurbished with windows that let in every ounce of sunlight. It could be no brighter sitting in the middle of the room than outside, yet of course the drone of the L.A traffic was dulled. It was two stories high building and had an extension at the rear for the kitchen, which had enough appliances to cater for a small army and everything glistened. The colour scheme was autumnal, the reddish-brown of the wooden floor echoed in the brick walls. Every window was classic panes that were thicker at the base than the top; though quite invisibly they were doubled up with new glass on the inside to preserve the heat in cooler months. The bathroom was as she'd expected, functional and bare of any frills or unnecessary comforts. Heading up a small set of stairs that connected with a hallway with another bathroom and 3 more rooms. Each room was not too empty, and mentally she could see where their booths could go. One room even had a microphone that was off to the side of the room. Stepping up to it she smiled. She could hear her father's voice in her head from so many years ago saying "every time I go up to the microphone, I feel like I'm doing a classic radio play or something. I really like that." Nodding now in understanding she walked back out. A piano in a spare room caught her eyes, it's rich brown standing off in a room that was mainly white. Its lid was down, but it's polish was still clean. Turning on her heels, she caught a plaque that was on the wall beside the door. Music Center Records. Mental note, to search bands or music made under this label. They would need soundproofing equipment, a few computers, and the rest as they say, would simply fall in line. Returning to Owen and Darleen, she gave him a thumb up with a smile that almost hurt her cheeks.

"So, Mrs. Winger, would you be willing for a small starting group like ourselves to get our project underway, in a place such as this? I know it's short notice." Darleen had clapped her hands and agreed right away.

"This sounds like a marvellous idea! Hector would have been so pleased! Where do I sign?" She bounced as Owens took a sheet out from his folder and prepped the necessary paperwork as she took out her phone and called Mr. Smoke. The conversation lasted only a few minutes and at the end of it, she was smiling with tears in her eyes. 'That's fantastic miss Liang! Ill get our fax ready, get the banking up and rolling and you can start in 2 weeks time. Fast work! I look forward to seeing you in our office soon.' The smaller details of the equipment would be sorted later, but right now, she looked back and saw Nathan shaking the woman's hand, a smile as wide as a mile.

Darleen excused herself, a smile on her face, papers in hand, ready to fax all her information to Mr. Smoke. On the plus side they could afford the rent without working two jobs and that gave her more free time for the all-important stuff, like editing and uploading. Lily walked through the building with Owens. He explained to her that Darleen, having lost her husband a few years ago had worked with church choirs, small up and starting bands that fizzled out months after they had started is what had kept the small place running.

"When I told her about the project, she was so thrilled and said it had been a long while since this place hand so much commotion. She said it made her think of her family and jumped at the chance. But that we have to keep to our jobs and do a good one at it. I told her that the least we can do is try and help keep a gem like this up and running". He didn't even have to charm his way into getting a better deal. As they walked around, she explained proper placement, giving a mental layout and taking notes when he added something. She had been walking down the hallway for a minute or two when she realized he no longer walked beside her.

"Where-"? The question answered itself when Lily heard the soft sounds of a piano, following it to 1 of the 3 rooms she found where Owens had wandered off to. His fingers are limber as they dance across the keys, alighting first on ivory then gliding to ebony. Occasionally the fluid motion of his fingers is punctuated by the sharp tap of a high note. His head bends towards the keys, shut eyes. The music stand lies empty; he reads only the notes within his mind. Slowly, the music seems to fill the room to the brim, then spills out through the empty room, while at the source slender fingers dance sweetly on.

"You play beautifully" She found herself saying as she walked in. His eyes opened as they followed her.

"Why thank you. Sorry I kinda left you. I saw this beauty and couldn't help but want to tickle her ivories." He smiled and ran his fingers over the keys again. Making her way over, she watched his hands dance across, playing a gentle melody. "You want me to match your mood"? He played looking over his shoulder.

"Match my mood?"

"Yeah. Play the way your looking" He waited and she gave him a shy nod.

"Why not?" He smiled and his fingers spend up into a new song that was more upbeat, making her eyes widen as he played. They moved all over. His head bobbed gently as he played. Soon he glanced at his watch and slowed down and ended on a soft note. She clapped her hands, making him scratch his cheek, looking a little bashful.

"That was fantastic! What song was that?" She asked stepping back letting him get up from his seat.

"That was Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin." He gave a small bow as they walked out.

"Well, since you helped seal the deal on the Music Center and gave me a one-man concert, Ill buy lunch." She giggled when he clutched a hand to his chest.

"Well my, my, my, miss Liang. Is that all it took to get you to have another meal with me? Some music and a contract deal" He laughed when she gave him a gentle push.

"I'm a simple girl" She said with a chuckle as they headed downstairs. Waving goodbye to Darleen they made their way out the door.

"So, what's next? We got our contract, our musicians, the Music Center and I can place an order in for all our equipment."

"Then all we got left is to get everyone in one place and start making music." She smiled as they made their way to get lunch.

Nathan's POV.

They are finally heading back to the office; their laughter bounces around as Clair de Lune played softly through the radio station.

"I did not mean it like that at all!" She half laughed and half shouted at Nathan as they drove back from a quick lunch.

"You're the one who started this conversation by saying how good my hands are" He laughed when her face flamed up again.

"I meant with the piano." She huffed crossing her legs, needing something to do other than strangle him no doubt.

"Yes. And I did say that I have more talents than just playing on the ivories. My hands are still quite capable of many things" He looked back at her and gave her an exaggerated wink.

"Oh, Ill bet they are. And keep talking and your mouth will be more than capable of getting you in trouble." He laughs heartily and she can't help but giggle along with him. For the 3rd time in the last hour her phone goes off again and this time she sighed when she answered. She gave him a mouthed 'thank you' when he turned down the radio so she could speak.

"Hello… No, I have just been busy. I can't really talk right now. I'm at work…. Fine, what do you need?" There was a long pause and he saw her rub her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She had done this several times in the last while. "Alright. I'll send it in a few hours... No, I can't do it right now because I have to take care of a few things first. I will. You too. Bye" He wanted to ask what had happened, but something held his tongue. Her usual happy look had faded into something that resembled displeasure. And that irked him. Why did it irk him?

"You alright?" He pulled up to a red light and waited to turn in the left-hand lane to get back to the office.

"I'm alright. Its just my sister."

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine. She just needs my help"

"May I ask with what?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you can. She needs money and she was asking for some to help her along." She looked out the window.

"I can't help but take from your tone that this happens often" He spoke gently, hoping to soothe rather than stir.

"I don't mind that much. Family helping family and all that" She tried to brush it off, but the way her shoulders were set it looked like she way ready to flail. Like a top wound to tight and needed a release.

"I can't help but hear a silent 'but' at the end of that sentence". She surprised him with a chuckle that held no humor.

"It's a sisterly drama stuff. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Anything you say doesn't seem to bore me Lily. You asked me to listen and I'm listening if you need to talk. Its best to let it out then to stew about it." He pressed the gas and slowly they moved forward. For the next few minutes they drove in silence and soon they pulled into the lot of YTHQ. As he unbuckled his seatbelt her voice broke the silence.

"My sister has needs. Many of them. For the most part I've always worked hard to make her happy. She's the older one and so my teenage idol in many ways. She did everything first, cut her own path, not listening to Mom or Dad one bit and I thought it was great. Now that we're adults though, our lives have separated in too many ways. I had some goals and took more after my dad and she didn't, I earn more and she bounces along on a string of jobs, none of them lasting more than a few months. After every break-up she comes to my door, day or night, drunk. Between jobs she hits me up for cash, for groceries or rent. Then when she's flush again I never see a cent back, like I'm her personal ATM. I never minded too much, well not for a while, but when I needed her help she was never "available." No matter how desperate I was she had concert tickets, it was her friend's birthday, she was meeting a new boyfriend for beers. It breaks my heart to downgrade my expectations of her, but I don't want to end up bitter...Sometimes I want to be selfish, is that so bad?" She looked up at him with her eyes clear with unspoken emotions, all swimming so close to the surface. He shook his head no.

"I want to go to the expensive little coffee shop and blow ten bucks on a latte and cookie. I want to not answer the phone when she calls and then turn the ringer off. I want to watch my favourite movie on my own with a family sized bucket of popcorn. But with her calling me and asking for things, I can't. I can't just blow money on an expensive coffee when a 4-dollar coffee will do. I can't ignore her when she calls cause the next time I do, I'm a heartless sister who doesn't care for her sister. I can't watch a movie long enough because I am too busy working extra time to help make up for the money that I just gave her... That's why I don't go out and relax. That's why I don't have time off because I work all the time. I never have time to treat myself." She finished with a shaky breath. "And… It sucks"

"So... Do you ever deny helping her?"

"How can I? She's my sister. And she needs help"

"And as your sister can she not see that it's tearing you into multiple pieces?"

"Well. I don't know. It would make me a bad sister and a bad person to not help when I can help."

"You can't help anyone if you run yourself into the ground. And by the sounds of things, that's what's going on. Does she ask your parents for help"?

"God no. Just me. Moms been living off of my dad's Life Insurance since he passed. And Mom cut her off years ago"

"So that means..."

"It's just me." She said it so sadly. Like she believed that in a sense, she was alone. Taking care of someone who was suckling a life from her. It made him think of what his mother used to tell him when he was in college... What he could tell her.

"Lily... There is no harm in taking care of yourself first and there's no harm in denying someone else help if you know that they can do it themselves, even if it takes them a little bit longer. Focus on you for a while. She needs to figure out how to go about in world in her own way and you should not be giving her handouts. I know she's your sister but If your mom cut her out for a reason, then maybe you should stop playing the middle woman and let her deal with her own stuff as well. But that's my opinion".

She sat in silence again and looked at him with calculating eyes.

"You don't have any siblings... Do you?"

"No. I don't" He said honestly.

"That explains it." Pulling on the door handle, she got out of the car. Gathering his gear, he joined her after locking up.

"Not having siblings doesn't mean I can't be empathetic to this. Or does it mean I can't feel compassion for your situation." He caught up to her and got in step with her.

"I didn't tell you to get pitied". She huffed pushing her hair out of her face, stepping in front of her, she stopped her advancing.

"Do not mistake pity for compassion. I believe that you are strong enough to not need my pity!" He couldn't help the outburst. "Lily, that skitter-scatter mind of yours is looking for solutions, a way to live both in peace and still thrive. From what I have seen, your mind is powerful and it will devote itself to finding a way forward that works for you both. I can see that. But from what you just told me about your sister, is that some people never escape their childhoods, not really. It's like a part of her just doesn't feel… Adapted in the adult world. And when she doesn't feel that way, she turns to something she knows will make her feel safe. And she doesn't return the favor. She knows you will always keep the door open, hell, feel the chill when she doesn't close it, in the hope of change. I believe that the salvation of others exists in how they treat us, and ours in how we treat them. We are drawn to forgive both friends and family alike because we know their hearts when the sun shines and we mourn to see them move into the shadow of indifference."

"She's not indifferent" She said quietly.

"If you have needed her help, more than once and she flaked out on you, she may as well have been. You don't ever turn your back on family. Ever." He said it with such a ferocity that chills ran through her. He stood way to close but didn't crowd her. "All I am trying to say here Lily is that you are just as important as she is." He moved a strand of hair out of her face while he sighed. "And if you get to tired to help her up, then maybe she should lift herself up and let you get you footing back." She didn't have a retort. But she did make a mental note to give her sister a good talking to later. As he walked into the building she couldn't help but admire him in a new light. Everything he said made such sense. The bastard. Smirking she caught up with him and this time, she held the door for him. After all, a lady had to return the favor sometime.


	5. Voices of the Future

Several Weeks Later.

She watched as Nathan helped place a few panels of soundproofing around Sound Room 3 before the youtubers arrived to meet the group they would be collaborating with. It was later on in the evening, that way it could work with everyone's work schedules. Checking her watch Lily caught the time of 6:30.

"They should be here in about 15 minutes" She stated as Nathan finished setting up the walls. Turning, he walked out the door and down the halls with her. They walked into the kitchen, tension rising in Lily's body as Nathan started making a cup of coffee. She leaned against the islands' counter, watching as he moved around. In the time that they had worked everything out for the building, they had become comfortable in the place, moving fluidly about. She glanced around and took mental note of anything that they were missing.

"How ya feeling?" He asked sipping his hot beverage after he added sugar.

"I feel fine. Feeling confident". She spoke as she checked her watch again.

"You look nervous." He said warmly as she looked back at him. "Kinda sound nervous."

"I'm not nervous. And I sound fine." He tilted his head to the side.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He sent her a wink, a devilish one.

"Okay, listen, I don't know what dumb lines you are used to giving girls so they fall all over you but I just want you to know that I wasn't born yesterday so I am going to pity whatever dumb idiot girl is gonna buy those sweet words." He casted a look at her with a small smile.

"Fall over me? You flatter. I can't help it if they fall over. Especially when I turn on my Cajun." He said with a sly smirk. "They just can't resist the whole, 'scouse me Cher, I believe I am lost and need a little help. Would you kindly show me the way?" His accent change had been a jolt hearing it. It was thick and threw her off. Admittedly she felt a flutter in her stomach and nearly cursed.

"Your such an... Idiot" She spoke as she looked at him.

"Cher, an idiot? I may come from the bushwhacks but I still am a very intelligent young man thank you." His accent stuck around, as he stood and took a few steps towards her, making her lean away.

"Forgive me. I called you an idiot. I spoke too hastily. You are not. Had I given it more thought, I would have called you a scoundrel." He laughed into his mug as he took a long drink. Turning on her heel she walked out to the lounge with him close behind. She was smiling when the door opened an in walked a pair of people. Looking from left to right she sized up the names to faces.

The man who walked in was tall. Just over six foot she would say. He looked like he came from an underground concert from the 90's. Worn and torn black jeans covered his legs, an old faded Metallica shirt covered his torso under a black jacket. His hair still shocked her. Thinking back to her notes, she confirmed that this would be Dan Avidan. Currently part of two bands Starbomb and Ninja Sex Party. His addition to Game Grumps was quite a catch. More coverage. He also had arranged to use their studios to record a few songs of his. He smiled at the younger girl who walked in, holding the door for her.

She was short in general and would had a dreamy look on her face, like she was not here, but somewhere very far. Somewhere happy. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. Her face was clear of any hair thanks to her gray knitted headband. The white creamy tone of her skin brought out the shirt she was wearing. It was a solid mint green with a floral skirt that matched. Her brown boots made it up to her calves. Removing her sunglasses her eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of her smile. They were such unique colours, a mix of light and dark. Her left eye was a soft washed out green, like a favourite sweater that's been washed too many times. Her right was grey like cloudy skies. Heterochromia was the condition is she recalled correctly. Her YouTube Channel was small, but still steadily growing. Ashelyn Burns. Also known as GoldenAshes. She was a makeup artist and sometimes sang when she did her tutorials. Mainly country kind of tunes. When she was constantly being asked for songs of her own, she jumped at the chance to join Music for More.

"Hello, thank you for coming. I'm Lilian Liang. We spoke on the phone." She spoke as she walked up offering her hand. Nathan stood beside her, putting his mug down as he offered his hand as well. Dan took it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dan Avidan". As they shook Ashelyn stepped up to Lily and smiled.

"I'm Ashelyn Burns." She sounded just as sweet as she did on the phone.

"A pleasure to finally meet you both." Nathan said as he picked his mug back up again.

"Is it just us?" Ashelyn asked as she took a seat, her mismatched eyes glancing back and forth between them, her smile warm.

"Oh no! We have a few more people coming, you two are just the first to arrive. If you like, you can have some coffee or other refreshments in the kitchen while you wait." Lily pointed to the room in question.

"Don't mind if I do." Ashelyn stood once again and all but skipped her way to the kitchen as Dan sat down on one of the chairs provided and Nathan continued to talk to Dan.

"So, Dan, I haven't done as much looking into you as much as Lily has. Tell me about yourself." Nathan smiled when Lily smacked his arm.

"You make it sound so creepy." Lily muttered as Dan smiled.

"It's fine. I've been making music and co-hosting Game Grumps for a few years now. And its been going really well." Ashelyn was walking back in when the front door reopened. Lily looked at the door and saw two men walk in. One was shorter than the other. Dan stood up and made his way over, smiling brightly. "Holy shit! Mark! Your doing this too?!" Laughing they hugged, clapping eachother on the back.

"Yeah. I'm surprised to see you here." Mark himself smiled and made his way to introduce himself to Lily.

"Hello. I'm Mark Fischbach." He had that Clarke Kent look about him Lily thought. The dark hair and glasses. His hair was midnight black and he worse a red and black checkered shirt with dark jeans. Name to face and voice, defiantly Markiplier. Bigger sub count than most of the people on the roster so to speak, but he had the least amount of music. He had sung a few songs and only recently stood on stage and sang while playing a guitar.

"Hello. My name is Lilian. We tried to keep it under wraps for everyone and in a little while, were going to announce a few things." Lily explained as she shook hands with him. After introductions he made his way back over to talk to Dan. She smiled. Sometimes it was good to know people in a new project. It helped make people more at ease and some friendly instructions was sometimes better. The two of them were laughing in no time, talking about recent games they had been playing, places they had visited whilst on holidays. Looking back at the taller of the two she smiled. "Hello."

"Hey, I'm Tyler." The taller of the two spoke. His expression was serious but not unkind. He had a Roman nose and a thin pair of lips that was in a form of a smirk. His tight jaw was an angular shape that was filled with little stubbles like he needed a shave. His shirt was a light brown and his shorts were black and loose. His grey cap covering most his head, except for a few curls that peaked out over his forehead.

"You are the man Mark mentioned that could help with out editing and camera work. Thanks for helping out on such short notice. Nice to meet you. I'll be looking forward to working with you."

"Thanks. You too." He walked over to where Mark and Dan were, adding in to their conversation in no time. Her phone rang, catching her off guard. Answering it, she found that one of the musicians were unable to make the meeting, but she would be able to join another day. She ended the call and sighed. Looking around the room she caught Nathan's gaze. Giving him a quick tilt of her head in a 'come-over-here' motion. He excused himself from Ashelyn's presence and made his way over.

"I just got a call from Lizzy. She can't make today." She said when he joined her at her side. He nodded.

"I also got a message from Jonathan Young. He couldn't make today either." He said after a moment.

"So that leaves us with a starting group of 5 today. We should have at least double that." She sighed.

"Lily, its not like they backed out completely. They just can't make the initiation. Plus, we still have more people in the wings waiting if need. But so far, we have a decent group. Plus, you and I can add ourselves to the music." She gapped at him.

"You're not serious." He laughed and did a single shoulder raise and drop.

"I don't see why not."

"I can't sing" She stated. He gave her a long look in silence.

"I'm sure we can find a song to suit your voice. Its about matching more than anything."

"Nope. I can't."

"Id like to hear you sing". He said quietly looking away. She huffed a laugh.

"No. No you would not. I'll sound like a strangled seagull." He laughed. Looking at the group again she saw that Ashelyn had introduced herself to the men, smiling and giggling. They seemed comfortable around her. Then again, she just seemed to have that way about her. The door opening again had them turning heads. Turning her own head, she saw the final two walked in.

Both were women, smiling at eachother. One was red-head who was dressed in a simple greyish shirt with a peace symbol on the front with white jeans and black flats. Her long red hair was tied up in a braid down over her right shoulder, her blue eyes standing out against her lightly peachy skin. Anna Moretti also known as ASingingEcho. She had been quite a devil to find in all honesty. She did covers of Disney and musicals with a friend of hers from time to time. But when she sang solo, she really seemed to shine. Another voice that deserved to be heard.

The other woman had short brown hair that fell around her chin. Her shirt was a dark blue that was loose, baggy almost, falling to mid thighs that were covered in jeans that went to her converse shoes. Her olive skin made her look European, and her dark eyes gave her and air of edge. This must be Sarah McConnell aka Sleepy Siren. She was one of Nathan's choices. After one of their main Tubers cancelled, he asked to call her in. She saw no reason to disagree. Out of everyone, she had been the hardest to convince to join. Her speciality was slow jazz and empowering music. Her recent song of I'm Not Sorry cover of Celeste Buckingham was quite a thing to hear. Lily walked over to the two of them.

"Hello. I'm Lillian. We spoke on the phone". She offered her hand and clasped Anna's.

"Anna Moretti. Its nice to put a name to a face. This place was a little hard to find. I passed it twice". She smiled. "If it wasn't for Sarah, I would have missed this place entirely." She smiled at the brunette who gave a polite shrug as she shook her hand.

"I don't blame you. We found it purely by spontaneity. This is my colleague Nathan Owens." She gestured to him as he stepped up and shook both their hands.

"A pleasure to meet you Anna. Sarah, its been some time". He smiled at the brunette. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"A few weeks, since you asked me all but begged me into this group if I recall correctly." Her tones lacked the gloat behind her words. More teasing than anything.

"But you came through. And I stand by what I stated." He motioned to the group as they made their way into the lounge.

"If you say so. I don't really think I can help out much here. I haven't sung anything in almost 2 years so I don't see- ".

"Well hack me off at the knees and call me shorty! It is you!" A voice broke them out of their conversation. Sarah's eyes turned to the voice in question and her eyes widened.

"Ash?" Sarah's voice held questioning disbelief. "Holy hell, Ash!" She jogged over to her and the bubbly blonde pulled the edgy brunette into a hug that made them split into giggles. They went into a rapid-fire conversation of 'how have you been' and 'what the heck are you doing here!?' How their conversation flowed from one to the next, it was almost insane at how fast they caught up. Lily felt her arm get nudged not long after. Looking up at Nathan she nodded. Seems they should get started.

"Okay. If I could get everyone's attention for a few minutes then we will get everything underway." Nathan called out and slowly each group quieted down. The men where on one side, women on the other, each looking between them, sizing them up and soon each pair of eyes looked back at them. Lily took a calming breathe and started with a smile.

"Okay. First off, let me just say, that I am nervous and if I mess up my little speech, you cannot hold it against me." She received a few smiles, she smiled back in kind. "Thank you to all who have arrived. And welcome to the beginnings of Music for More. You all may not believe this, but you guys just being here, on a project that is just starting out, is a very big deal. You have helped YouTube take a step forward in producing a way to help others and give out a constant production of good vibes. This is a starting line for something very big. We may not have much, but we have hopes and goals to help the public in whatever trials they have going on in their lives. And in our efforts, the music and views will generate proceeds to go to charities that help endorse music and music programs on the future.

Now, looking around, there isn't a lot of you. For the time being. And I would just like to say that the people who stand in this room, other than Tyler." Lily pointed him out and he gave a shy wave to the eyes that looked his way. "As well as our sound crew, will be helping us film and edit the videos we will be making throughout the time we are here, as well as helping set up podcasts and such. But in reality, this will be your... Let's call it your collaborative group. The people who are here are who we have set you with. Some have little to no experience with music production. Others have gone on tour. Some have never been on a stage. With this group we have skills and abilities that cross the board and sounds that could mix well if done right."

"You said our group. If saying that, that means there are more. Why aren't they here?" Anna asked, looking at her from where she stood.

"Regrettably, not everyone's time schedules are the same, and some wont line up with others. Like you all, they have jobs and other commitments. But collectively, we have 3 other groups. 15 people in total who will be assisting in this project as well. You will also see them from time to time." Nathan informed everyone as he finished his coffee. "So, don't feel nervous if you see them around. Introduce yourself to them. Be social."

"Are there any limitations or requirements in regards to, as you said, being social? Or rules for that matter? I'm only asking because this thing was kinda thrown at me and I am just trying to figure it out as I go." Sarah spoke after flickering a glance to the bubbly blonde who nudged her then back to Lily and Nathan.

"Well, we would encourage you to get to know one another and to be open to new relationships. But if you prefer to be by yourself and work alone, then that works too. In regards to the rules, is that if your relationship with someone here effects the whole group, the work environment or the project, then decisions and actions will be taken. How and in what way will vary depending on the situation." Lily spoke calmly. So far so good.

"So, there isn't a problem if we see each other outside of the studio?" Ashelyn asked all but jumping where she stood.

"We don't see a reason as to why not. However, discussing the songs and performances we will be making here is on the more secretive side until our songs can be released or made into an album.

"Album?" Mark asked out-loud.

"Yes. That is one of our many goals, not high upon our list, but it is there."

"What if we can't fully commit to your schedule? What if we can no longer commit somewhere down the road?" Ashelyn asked, taking a seat.

"This isn't a 'our way or the highway' miss Burns." Nathan answered, "We understand that each and everyone of you have lives as well as other commitments. You will want to have social lives as well as working ones. But we all know that sometimes, it can become to much. And we get that. That's why we will try to accommodate you as much as we can. And if in the future, anyone cannot work with or along side us, for any reason, just let us know and whatever happens after will vary depending on the situation. But we will make sure everything is worked out and settled before the departure. No feelings will be hurt, no names will be tarnished. And we will not think less of any of you if it becomes too much." A few people nodded in understanding.

"So, do we talk to you guys if it does?" Dan asked pushing a lock of hair that fell in front of his eyes out of the way.

"Actually no. Only cause if you guys have a problem with us, being myself or Nathan, you would just be going in a circle. If you should get into any arguments, altercations, disagreements or complaints you can speak to our HR Rep Simeon Jibs. His contact information will be sent to each one of you via email and I also have business cards for you guys." Lily spoke as she pulled out cards from her pocket of her pants. "Any more questions?" She asked.

"Can we look around? Check the place out?" Ashlyn asked, her eyes going wide as her smile grew.

"Of course! You're all more than welcome to look around. Get a feel for the place. Take your time. If you have any more questions we'll be here." Lily said as she watched Ashelyn pull Sarah off to the kitchen. Anna glanced around and, making her way up stairs to the recording booths. Tyler excused himself from the guys and made his way to find the bathroom. Mark walked with Dan through the floor, catching up as they talked. Nathan stepped closer to Lily.

"You did pretty good." He said quietly giving her a small nudge. She heard the smile in his voice without having to look at him.

"Thanks." She felt lightheaded.

"We got quite an interesting group here." Nathan said picking up his mug that he had put down. Lily looked at him confused.

"Didn't I just say a minute ago that we have 3 groups?"

"You did. So, what?"

"So, what? You didn't say that about the others when we met up with them."

"Say what about them?" He asked. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"That they were interesting. What makes this group so different?" She asked as they sat on one of the couches. He sat, placing his foot up on his knee one arm over the back of the couch and placed his mug on the table.

"I don't know. Just... Do you ever get gut feelings?" He asked. She brows raised.

"Like stomach cramps?"

"No… Like". He paused for a moment. "Its like somewhere deep down you get a feeling, its like instinct. My father calls it intuition." He spoke, with a smile. "Potatoe, tomato. Its just a feeling some people get when things are happening or going to happen."

"Like when something bad is going to happen?" She asked, clearly intrigued. "Isn't that like a foreboding"? She asked, frowning a bit.

"Kind of but not exactly. Forebodings are negative things mainly. A gut feeling is any given situation and the result makes them apprehensive of the outcome. Like a voice inside you is giving off bells about something." She nodded.

"Like a tingle up your spine or an uneasy feeling in your chest". She implied. "Just something telling you to do or not do something."

"Exactly." He nodded. "I felt the same way when you walked into the board room and started talking about MFM." He spoke quietly, looking off towards the room that was the kitchen when he heard female laughter.

"Oh? Was it good or bad?" She asked looking off towards the door with him.

"At the time, I would call it apprehension. But not long after, I felt something tell me to get onto this project. So, I did." His face lit up with an easy smile. "And so far, I have been right to go with my gut. But something tells me that this is just the beginning." His gaze went back to hers and locked on again. Something about it made her feel warm. His gaze was intense. The gray was sharpened by the warm lights overhead. His dark skin making them a sharp contrast. Her mouth felt dry for some reason. She needed coffee. Or ice water.

"For what? The project or the people involved in it?" Her voice was quieter. Unsure. Shy.

"For that, I am not sure. But time will tell, don't you think?" He asked. Looking out the wide window of the studio, she thought about it. Yeah. Time will tell.

In the Kitchen.

"I can't really believe you're here. What are the chances?! God. How long has it been?" Ashelyn asked as Sarah leaned against the counter on her elbows.

"If I recall correctly, we were halfway through high school when your parents uprooted from Mississauga to cart you away to Texas ... So about 6/7 years." She said simply. "You had shorter hair back then". She said after a minute. Ashelyn smiled.

"Yours was longer. I almost didn't recognize you. I like the look." Sarah gave a shrug as she ran a hand over her short hair.

"I need to cut it again. Its getting to long". She murmured. "Anyway, how have you been? Last I saw you, you were on a plane to Texas."

"Yeah. We traveled around for a while. Mom and Dad finally settled a down in Fort Collins.

"How was living there?"

"It was nice. But I seem to prefer L.A".

"What convinced you to stay here?"

"Well… L.A was our fourth stop as we traveled around. And I remember looking out the window from my seat on the plane and the ground below me was alive with lights, like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see. It was too dark to make out individual buildings, but the lights were enough for me. I felt a connection here. The hustle and bustle caught me and no other city has had the same effect. And here, I was able to become an Animal Attendant at a local reserve."

"You always did want to help animals." Sarah smiled warmly. "Glad to see that you're doing something that you have always wanted to do. Any favourites?"

"I love all the animals that I work with. There is however, an old Orangutan who doesn't seem to want to warm up to me. I've been there for almost 4 years now, and still, nothing." She sighed. "I've tried everything to get through to him. Nothing seems to work". She pouted.

"You can't win em all over Ash. Even the most stubborn creatures of this world can resist your bubbly personality. Maybe you met your match." Ashelyn casted her a glance.

"If anyone would have been my match, it would have been you." Sarah smirked.

"You wore me down." Ashelyn giggled.

"Exactly. So maybe I just have to wear down Miro."

"I take it Miro is the old monkey?"

"Ape." She corrected her. "And yes."

"Well, if you could wear me down into a soul sister friendship, I'm sure you'll win over an old monkey."

"Ape. What about you? Did you finally figure out what you wanted to do?"

"Indeed, I have. I make thinks like this." Ashelyn watched as Sarah took out her phone and after a few seconds she showed her a picture of a wooden bench. Its high back was gorgeously carved, with markings and a landscape that was etched into the seat. It was stunning. Its carved design in the wood and it had been sanded until it looked as smooth as glass. Stunned Ashelyn shook her head.

"I gotta say Sarah. You got a gift with those hands of yours. If I were to build a bench it would be several planks of wood crudely nailed together and when done, it would look like a middle school project gone badly wrong." Sarah huffed a small laugh through her nose. "That's a bench I could sit on and wonder about the mysteries of the universe". Sarah smiled and put away the phone.

"I'm carpenter who has some skills carving wood. It got me out here and a job that pays well." She shrugged, as if it was something trivial.

"How's the family? Any better?" Ashelyn shifted from foot to foot.

"My family is going through some. Things..." She said carefully.

"Like?" Sarah asked moving around the island to grab a few mugs from the open cupboards.

"You remember Kian, right?" Sarah placed the mugs down on the counter. The ceramic clinking lightly on the counter tops.

"Yeah. Middle brother. Why?" She rummaged through the cupboards, searching for something.

"Coffee is on the counter over there Sarah" Ashelyn pointed to the tub on the counter labeled 'Coffee'.

"I don't drink coffee Ash. I am looking for tea." She spoke as she rummaged. Ashelyn blinked.

"How can you survive without the best thing that mankind has ever made? Coffee is manna from the gods."

"I would have gone with penicillin or maybe the radio being the best mankind creation". She paused and thought about it. "Cookies are great too." She smiled turning back with packets of tea in her hand. Ashelyn laughed.

"Cookies are almost always the answer." Sarah chuckled as she warmed water in a kettle.

"Mhm. Speaking of answers, you didn't give me one in regards to Kian." Sarah said as she ripped the teabag open and placed the bag in the mug.

"Kian came out to my parents a few months ago." Sarah paused mid pour of water. Her dark brown eyes went from looking down at her mug to her face.

"Wow… No shit?" She finished pouring the boiled water and set the kettle aside.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"But that means-" Sarah stopped.

"Erik freaked out. Mom and Dad and Evan were less-"

"Uptight?" Sarah put in when she paused.

"I was going to say shocked. But that's my own drama. Tell me about your family. How have things been with you? How long since you moved to America?" Ashelyn asked as Sarah blew on her steaming mug.

"Hm. Well my mom remarried after I applied to college out here… I got as far away from our town as I could. My brother has been going all around the place with his new business."

"Your pretty far from home." Ashelyn smiled. Sarah smirked over the rim of her mug.

"Only a few miles" Sarah teased. "And you're one to talk. We both come from the same country. Hell, the same damn town. You haven't gone as far as to call yourself an American have you?"

"Oh No. I am still Canadian just as much as you are." She smacked her hand against Sarah's in a high five when she held it up.

"That's a relief." Sarah sipped her tea. Ashelyn frowned thinking back to Sarah's comment a moment ago.

"Just a few?" Ashelyn echoed.

"A few what?"

"Miles. From home. I would say its more than a few."

"I never took the time to count" Sarah ran her hand through her hair.

"I take it you haven't done the math." She smiled when Sarah smirked.

"And you have?"

"No. But I am more than able to do it. I'm willing to bet that I can still do it faster than you."

"I'm bad at math Ash. Not stupid. I know a suckers bet when I hear it. Okay. Fast math. How far away from our old hometown, am I exactly?" Sarah challenged. Ashelyn straightened.

"How far into town are you?"

"Let's put me at the train station. Do you remember where that is?" Sarah asked. Ashelyn nodded.

"Kilometers or miles?"

"Does it matter?"

"One number will be bigger than the other. So yes. It matters." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Miles then." She waited as Ashelyn ran numbers in her head. Her fingers tapping and writing invisible numbers on the table with her finger.

"You are 2159.15 miles away from home." Sarah shuddered, causing her to laugh.

"God. I hate how you can do that."

"Math?" She hummed in agreement as she sipped her tea.

"You can fix almost anything you get your hands on. I can't. You even fixed my moped one time." She said casually. Looking at her, she caught the faint smile. One could almost call it bashful.

"Thank You." She said quietly. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Ashelyn was used to this. Compliments and Sarah didn't usually mix. She never knew how to take them. She would sit in silence and that, would be that.

"So, are you seeing anyone"? Ashelyn tried for a lighter conversation. Sarah snorted.

"No. Not since I graduated college. What about you?"

"I've been on a few dates recently. Nothing to scandalous." Ashelyn shook her head.

"I see your game is still better than my pathetic track record."

"Still no luck?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I'm just. Still me." Though she spoke with a smile, Ashelyn caught the sad tone in her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah waved her question away.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well whatever it is, there is someone for everyone." Sarah shrugged.

"I'm glad your beliefs in True Love haven't changed Ash, but maybe it just doesn't apply to someone like me."

Ashelyn walked around the island and nudged her shoulder. "I am sure you'll meet a guy who just... Melts you like butter".

"Id prefer someone who wouldn't turn me into a mess of cholesterol."

"Your right. Your like. A water balloon. Wrapped in barbed wire." Sarah frowned.

"I'm an oxymoron. That's comforting."

"Would you deny the fact that in order to get close and friendly with you, some people need to get scrapped up a bit?"

"Are we talking friendships or relationships?"

"Both."

"A relationship with me and another in a romantic sense, should not result in wounds".

"What if the sex was good?" Sarah blinked, her mouth turned up slowly and soon, a full laugh burst from her.

"Good sex is always a win." They laughed, fully and wholeheartedly. When their laughter quieted down they smiled at eachother.

"Its good to see you again Ash. Its been far to long." Sarah smiled, warm and bright as she threw an arm over the blondes' shoulders.

"You too. I've missed my best friend." Ashelyn hugged her back, glad to be reacquainted after their time apart. "Now, shall we go see the recording rooms?" Sarah moved her head from left to right, as if to weigh the options.

"Sure. Might as well get comfortable since well be spending a lot of our time here."

"Let's go make some friends!" Ashelyn cheered as they began walking to the booths upstairs.

"One thing at a time Ash". Sarah muttered as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright. So. if you feel more comfortable using our equipment here, or if you want to bring your own because its more familiar, then we'll go with what works for you." Nathan spoke to Tyler as they waited for Mark, who was talking about his availability to Lily.

"I don't think I'll be needing all of my stuff. Just a few things and I should be able to get a lot done." Tyler caught movement out of the corner of his eye, the two women who had had a laughter fit in the kitchen, emerged and made their way down the hall and started up the flight of stairs.

"Well, its going to be a lot of footage. But we also have a few others to help you out as well." Nathan watched as Mark checked his phone, no doubt going over his calendar.

"Thank you. When things get underway, well call you in." A ring of a cell phone made them turn towards Lily, who looked down at hers with a look that made Nathan frown. "Sorry Tyler, I need to talk to Lily. Please excuse me." With a nod Nathan was by Lily's side in a few steps, ushering her outside. Tyler walked to Mark who put away his phone as he joined him.

"Thanks for waiting. I had to figure out what days between Lets Plays that work best."

"No problem Mark. Where did Dan head off to?"

"He wandered upstairs last I saw. He said he wanted to go check the setup. I kinda got distracted when I started talking to Lily about a few things".

"Did you want to go upstairs and check out the booths?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Mark answered as they began going upstairs. "Maybe it will help me get over my slight anxiety about all of this." As they reached the landing. Each side of the hallway had 4 doors and one at the end of the hallway. On three of the 9 doors there was 'Recording Booth' etched on each door with a number under it ranging from 1-3. Along the wall there was a poster with bolded words on it.

 **Recording Rules**.

 **1.** When videos/songs are recorded, please keep noise in the hallways to a **minimum**.

 **2**. If doors 1-3 are closed, knock before entering.

 **3**. No open containers of food/liquid in/around equipment.

 **4**. If equipment is broken/damaged, please let one of the supervisors know before getting new equipment from the storage room. -If new equipment is needed, please let one of sound/editing crew know and they will sign it out for you.

Thanks- Management.

"Nice sign." Tyler spoke as they walked passed it, getting a chuckle from Mark. Booth 1's door was closed. "This place may look small on the outside, but inside it feels like it goes on and on. And it looks and feels intense".

"I didn't get the feeling of intensity when they called me." Tyler admitted. "What about you?"

"I'll admit that when they called and asked me to join, I was very conflicted. I never thought to be a part of something musically other than the playing on the stage a while ago." He finished as they walked into one of the rooms. "Whoa. Not bad." They walked into a large room that had been split down the middle. One housing the sound boards, and two computer screens. And the other, the actual recording booth. A window of glass separating the two. The walls were covered in soundproof paneling of greys and blacks.

"If I had half this setup back at my place, my edits would be killer."

"I don't know. I think they have gotten a lot better from when you started."

"Thanks." Tyler smirked as he walked to the soundboard.

"Hey man, thanks again for coming out."

"I was surprised when you called me about this if I'm completely honest."

"You were?"

"Yeah. And I don't say it to put you down, but lately you have been falling into your bad habits again" Mark looked around the room and back to him, giving him a solemn look.

"I know. I've been meaning to getting back into a good rhythm of things. I've been saying that because I've been so busy sounds more like an excuse rather than a reason. I feel terrible. I keep making promises and don't fallow through with them lately."

"Things like this happen all the time Mark. Don't take it to hard. No doubt you'll get back into a routine that works best for you."

"That's what I'm hoping. I figured that if I can just... Try something that makes me step out of my comfort zone and into something that helps give me structure, I only hope that it carries through with everything else." Mark ran his fingers over the soundboard, turning a few nobs this way and that.

"Didn't you say that Amy was trying to help you out with that?" Mark stopped playing with the knobs for a second and sighed.

"She has". Tyler waited. He heard the unsaid continuation.

"I hear a 'but' at the end of that" He retorted.

"But..." He let out a small huff. "I don't want to make it sound like I don't appreciate her, because I do." He replied.

"Alright. We'll both agree that you appreciate her help despite the unsaid but, and what you would say after is not to bring what she does, down. But simply verbalizing something that is on your mind." Mark nodded. Tyler gave him a minute and bent to check under the sound table. He could have a decent setup with the room they had left for him and his gear. Not that he would have to bring much in. He would need his software program that made editing an easier job. Not a bad space if he thought so himself. Mark cleared his throat as he stepped into the small booth on the opposite side of the glass. He glanced around from the inside of the room and Tyler caught him bounce his head up and down in approval. Walking back out he let out a sigh as he leaned against the doorway.

"But" He continued, "with her working and me trying to get everything in order, it kind of...falls through after a few short weeks. And I feel guilty because I shouldn't have to rely on her to help keep myself in order." He ran a hand through his hair. "She tries, and so do I. But its not like she wakes up at 5am like I try to do. So, she can't really help get my ass out of bed to go do my workouts. I can't help the feeling that something I missing. Like. Just something about this isn't clicking into place. Its driving me nuts! Maybe it because I haven't been sleeping well, or that I feel like I don't do enough recently. And to add onto it, I haven't seen Amy for a while and that makes things a little harder." He finished, letting out a breath.

"Mark, it's not a bad thing to ask for help. And that's not to say you don't need it. No offence man, but after you called me about it his, I thought you were stretching yourself a bit thin. But when you spoke about this, you sounded pretty excited about it. And when you get excited about something, you stay on it longer. So that could help. And they also said that they can work with you, not against. So, if it becomes to much and you can't participate like you thought you could, things wont blow up in your face." Tyler sat in the chair and gave his friend a warm smile. "And you always make time for Amy. Its not like you ditch her completely." Tyler added.

"Yeah. She's meeting me here and were going to go out for dinner. Catch up." Mark smiled. Tyler looked over his friend and saw that he did indeed look tired. But he looked a bit livelier when talking about Amy.

"Well, the important thing is, is that you have help and you are trying new things." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Thanks man… I can't believe I'm going to be doing this. I hope that I don't mess this up." Mark ran a hand in his hair again.

"Don't think like that. You will be fine. I'll make sure you don't sound like shit. Well. I'll try". They both laughed when Mark flipped him off. "Lily was right earlier you know."

"About what?" Mark asked as they made there way to leave the room.

"That you're not the only one who would be feeling like this. There are others like you that will need not just assistance but as well as confidence. And no doubt they will give you a hand with fining a place your comfortable singing in."

"Yeah. Lily was telling me about someone who was a vocal coach that involved in the group."

"Oh yeah? Maybe if they tire of your screeching, they'll give in and give you a few pointers." Mark casted Tyler a shocked face that had him chuckling as they left the room.

"You suck." Mark murmured as they walked down the narrow hallway and caught Nathan coming up the stairs.

"Hey, you guys seen Anna?" Nathan asked as he climbed up to the landing.

Tyler and Mark looked at eachother and shook their heads. "I'm sorry. I don't remember who that is." Mark answered honestly.

"She's the redhead". Nathan summarized.

"Oooh. No sorry I haven't". Mark frowned.

"No, neither have I". Tyler added when Mark's phone chimed. Pulling it out, he glanced at the screen and smiled. Looking back up at the two of them he gave a polite smile.

"Oh! Booth 2 had a closed door." Mark gestured to the door with his thumb.

"Sounds like Anna. She's a bit scared of being around a lot of people when she sings. That room has two-way mirror." He nodded to the room in question.

"Seriously?" Mark and Tyler asked in unison.

"Yeah." Nathan put his hand in his pocket. "A few others that we're working with have a fear of singing in front of others, and with the mirror it helps. Plus, you can change if they see you or not by turning on a light. Easier than walking around the whole wall."

"That's awesome!" Mark added. Tyler gave him a sideways glance. He'd probably feel more comfortable starting there, Tyler thought to himself.

"Well, I'll have to go knock and check in to see if she is in there. But first, Tyler, I need to show you something really quick if possible."

"Yeah, no problem." Tyler shrugged as a phone chime came from Mark, who pulled his phone out to check the message. Looking back up he gave an apologetic smile.

" Sorry. I hate to cut this short but, Amy's here, so I'm going to head out and meet her." He smiled as he put his phone away.

"Not a problem my man. Thanks for coming out. We'll see you soon. Start a list of songs that you would like to do and well sort through 'em next time we see you." The sound of female laughter rose up from the level below, making the men turn their heads towards the sound.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you later Nathan. You too Tyler." Tyler gave him a 'see you later' wave off.

"Yeah, was nice meeting you. See you next time". Mark smiled and made his way downstairs. Turning to the end of the hall Nathan started walking. "Sorry Tyler, I've been told by the Almighty Lily that I need to show you the editing room. Its got the storage cage. Its got the connecting, backup mics and all sorts of other things. And we'll also keep your things in there if you needed."

"The Almighty Lily?" Tyler echoed with a smirk as Nathan pulled out a set of keys to unlock the door.

"Yes. She is the leading lady of this lovely establishment. She is God when under this roof." Tyler laughed as they walked through the newly opened door.

"What about when she's not under this roof?" He asked as they made their way in. The room was bigger than he thought it would be. With 3 desks on each wall opposite of the large cage off to the left. Inside were shelving units with neatly stacked cords, cases that no doubt had various things.

"She is the ruler of her own universe".

"Aren't we all?" Tyler asked.

"No. Not me. I am lost in life." Nathan mocked as he opened the storage room door. Tyler smirked.

"Again, aren't we all?" Tyler replied causing Nathan to laugh.

"I agree. 100%". Nathan added after he finished laughing.

"Looks good."

"Yeah. This will kinda be your room. Sound crew is across the hall."

"Pretty clean and… Empty." Nathan laughed.

"None of the computers have been brought in yet, but by this weekend they should be in and set up."

"Sweet. I gotta say, I'm pretty excited about all this."

"Yup. In just a few days well be having music filling this whole building". Nathan sounded thrilled. Tyler smiled to himself. Yes. So was he. In all honesty, something told him that this was going to be something else.

"I can't wait to get started." Tyler smiled as he spoke and sat down at one of the empty desks.

Anna had walked upstairs before anyone else had after the meeting had concluded and they were free to walk around. And just like Lily had mentioned over the phone, room 2 did have a cool looking room with a large 2-way mirror. Opening up the door and stepping in, her eyes widened. Closing it behind her, keeping it open just an inch she glanced around. A real studio. She ran her fingers over the un-lit soundboard and walked around into the recording booth. Flipping on the light switch, the room lit with warm light, the glass giving her a window into the other room. But her eyes landed on the microphone that was already set up. She bit the bottom left corner of her lip, smiling as she walked up to it. Taking out her iPod she put on her headphones.

"We're coming to you Live from your new favourite Radio Broadcast here at MCRadio. Hope you all enjoy a favourite of mine." She giggled as finished speaking and pressed play one of her favourites; I Didn't Plan it from the musical Waitress. The piano filled her ears making her world became its own stage, and soon, she began to sing, her foot tapping, her head swaying side to side with each verse. After the second verse, her eyes had closed, becoming lost in the music. After several verses, her voice rang out loud and clear. Her smile spreading as her favourite verses came in.

"Look around you  
Ain't no saints here, baby" She smiled coyly as she resumed.  
"We're all just looking for a little less crazy  
And sometimes, it's a hard left turn  
Down a road you never thought you'd see" She found this song... Fitting. A path she never thought she would see indeed. This was a far-fetched idea for her when she started. And yet. Here she was.

"I didn't plan it  
Taking back what's been taken for granted  
And I can't stand it  
I'm sick of the way I've been waiting to break free  
I needed saving  
And a good mistake needed making  
Maybe you need the same thing

Something to feel  
To race through your blood  
And remind you you're here  
To open your eyes and look aro- ". Her eyes had opened at the last sentence and her voice caught, choked when she saw someone beyond the clear glass, the face obscured by the glare of the lights. She stood there, and finally realized her mouth was still open. Slowly she closed her mouth, lowered her head, shadowing her face from the overhead lights. "Please, tell me you haven't been standing there long". She pulled out the headphones as she hoped, even prayed.

"Not long but you sounded amazing!" Behind the glass, his voice was muffled, but it was enthusiastic. She even heard the sound of clapping. She smiled, waited a second, and looked back up, her eyes shadowed from the angle.

"Thanks. You almost scared 5 years off my life though." She wrapped up the mp3 and tucked it into her pocket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were in the zone." Definitely male. And tall from the look of the torso beyond the glass.

"The zone huh? Well... I couldn't help it. I've never been inside a real booth. Or use a real microphone." Looking around its small space, she felt the flutter in her stomach again. "It still makes me feel all… fluttery." She pressed a hand to her stomach. She caught the glare of the lights and saw dots for a second or two. Pressing her fingers to her eyes she lowered her head again.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Motion behind the glass caught her eyes when they reopened and soon, the keeper of the voice stood in the doorway. Tall. Slender. Wild hair. Warm smile. "I'm sorry. I guess we didn't get to become formally introduced. I didn't seem to catch your name." She admitted as she raised her gaze and looked at him fully. For a second, she could have sworn his smile wavered a minute. Not much, but she caught it. She blinked then looked to the door he had walked thought then back to him.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I'm Dan. Dan Avidan". He held out his hand and she gave hers.

"A pleasure. Tell me Dan, do you normally look through windows to watch girls or am I a special case?" He laughed, a little nervously.

"No. I don't regularly do that. And yes. I heard you when I came upstairs to look around. The door was left open" She nodded slowly. Shit. I forgot to close that, she thought looking back at the door. Her eyes looked back to him.

"And? I didn't break the other side of that mirror, did I?"

"No, you were great. I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled, putting his thumbs in his pockets.

"Thanks. I take it you have had more time in a booth than someone like me". She looked around the room, as did Dan.

"I have. I remember being nervous when I got into a room like this." She looked at him, observing.

"I don't know. You seem pretty comfortable in here. Like you were built for it." He looked back at her, his face a mix of surprise and amusement.

"What makes you say that?" She shrugged.

"Just the fact that me being in here makes me feel so nervous I may shake out of my clothes." Sending him a smirk when his eyebrow raised, she continued. "And then there's you, you who looks like you could go back to that soundboard, put your feet up and chill out." He put a hand to his chest, mocking shock.

"And you couldn't?" He smiled when she pouted.

"No. I could never do that." She smirked, playing with the end of her braid. "But I am curious. Have you?"

"I won't lie. I have been in a studio and been completely as ease." He answered as she made her way to the door.

"You're leaving out a key factor Dan. Did you put your feet up?" She asked as she walked out.

"I have." He admitted smiling.

"I think that's awesome. To be so at ease in something as… Wild as this." Entering the adjoining room, she ran a fingertip over the top of the giant board. "I only wish that I was." She admitted.

"Looked to me that you were doing pretty okay in there." He spoke as he walked in behind her, flicking the light off, making the room they just occupied grow dark.

"Not around people though. I freeze up, I literally choke. But alone… I seem to really hit my stride". She said carefully.

"Sometimes singing with someone else helps. You ever sing with anyone else?" He asked as he walked out of the room with her.

"Yeah. A friend I made when in college." She shuffled her feet. "He helps me out from time to time. He says I sometimes go to big or something like that." She muttered.

"Too big? How? If you don't mind me asking." He held up a hand as if to show he meant no harm. Her gaze landed on it. Then back at his face.

"Ill trade you a question for a question." He smiled.

"Alright. Mine first, since you didn't answer".

"Okay… I get to into something and I seem to not want to hold back. I seem to do that with."

She paused, took a deep breath. "Many. Things." She bit the left bottom corner. "But I figure, if I love what I do, why not make sure I do the best that I can when I do it?"

"Quite a philosophy to go by. One I can appreciate." He walked beside her. She looked up at him then smiled.

"Okay. My turn Slim Jim". He laughed wholeheartedly. "What stamp pissed you off?" His amused expression looked confused. "Your hand." He raised his hand and looked at it, then his laugh echoed around the halls as they walked.

"Oh. Yeah. I just have messed up thumbs." He said shyly, holding up his hands, palms toward her. She looked between the two hands, then back at his face when the dropped.

"I would say I've seen weirder things." She walked down the first 2 stairs before he asked

"Like what?" His voice was amused, even with her back to him. Turning, she looked up. From here, he looked 2 feet taller due to the incline.

"Well that depends. Do you get squeamish easily?"

"Depends."

"Okay. How are you with say… Flexibility?" His grin that spread was mischievous.

"I'm open to it." He said casually making her laugh as they reached the lounge floor.

"Alright then. Ill see your adorable thumbs and raise you a fucked-up wrist." She held up her right arm, keeping her thumb towards her, and with her other hand, slowly brought her hand down till her palm met the inside of her forearm, leaving no space in between.

"Jesus Christ!" His hands clenched, his eyes squinting at her arm, like he was in pain just looking at her. Leaning forward to look, he asked; "Does that hurt?"

"No. I'm double jointed and I also broke it when I was 18. Thus, the superpower to bend my wrist, like rubber." She smiled and let it get back to its original state.

"Does it bend both ways?" He asked, eyes still squinting a bit. She let out a small laugh.

"No. But my fingers can." She showed him, bending the four fingers back until they nearly touched the back of her hand. "Just not all the way." She tsked when her phone chirped, letting her know she got a message. Checking her phone time, she sighed. Her ride was going to be late.

"See, that didn't look healthy though." He spoke, causing her to focus back on him. "But, everyone has their own talents." He said smiling at her as she put the phone away.

"Well, Id take your confidence in a room like the one upstairs over my jelly wrist, any day."

"It just takes time. And with you being around here more and more often, it'll come."

"I certainly hope so." She said quietly. A few more voices rang out coming down the stairs.

"I didn't get your name." She looked at him and shrugged.

"I didn't give it." He huffed out a laughed. "Its Anna. Anna Moretti." He nodded. The voices became louder as the other two girls came down the stairs.

"Anna!" The blonde called out, making her turn towards them as the blonde waved at her as the men followed. Nathan leading and Tyler not far behind. But Nathan headed to the kitchen whereas Tyler headed for the group near the door.

"Hey. Where's Mark?" Dan asked joining Tyler.

"He had to go early, he's meeting up with Amy for a dinner date thing." Tyler shrugged, his neutral mask back in place.

"Oh. I didn't see him leave. Then again, I was making acquittances with Anna here." He smiled at her when she waved at Tyler who looked her way. Commotion out of the kitchen caught their attention when they saw Lily talking to Nathan. He patted her shoulder and watched as she walked out towards the group.

"I hate to get and go, but I have a few things that I need to get done, so I hope you all don't mind, but I gotta head out." Lily's voice rang out, causing them all to turn their heads as she put on a sweater and started for the door. A mixture of 'not at all's' and 'no, its fine' met her question.

"Glad to see everyone's meeting nicely." She said pleasantly. "Have a good night everyone." She started out the door amidst a chorus of you too's.

"Speaking of making acquaintances, Anna, Sarah and I are going for drinks, would you like to tag along?" Ashelyn said with a warm smile.

"Um. Yes. I suppose that would be nice. Thanks." The bubbly blonde jumped up and down. "Great. I gotta go find Sarah and when your ready, come meet us outside.

"Ill walk you out." Dan said easily, making her Ashelyn tilt her head and smile up at him. "Anna. It was nice to meet you." He added, looking back at her.

"You too." She replied.

"Okay. See you soon Anna." She walked away with a skip in her step, leaving her with Tyler, who was watching them as they left.

"You sticking around?" She asked Tyler after the doors closed.

"No. Just waiting for Nathan grab something then I am headed out too." He spoke coolly, his face looking calm.

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you …Tyler, right?"

"Yup. That's me."

"Sorry. You were kinda signaled out today." She gave him a polite smile. He shrugged, staying nonchalant about it.

"No big." Nathan walked up behind them then, handing an envelop to him, then patting his back.

"See you Later Tyler. Thanks again." Tyler gave him a nod and started walking out. "So, miss, Moretti, is it?" Nathan asked as he sat on the edge of an arm chair close by.

"Yes, I am. But You can call me Anna." She smiled politely.

"Okay Anna. I take from what I heard, you liked booth 2." He smiled when her mouth opened.

"You- "

"This is a musical building Anna. We're going to hear you one way or another." He shrugged. "And I am glad we did. You've got a great set of pipes on you." She smiled again.

"Thanks." She bit the bottom of her lip. "Not to be rude, but I have- "

"Drink dates. Yes, I overheard. By all means, I have a few things I need to finish up here but go on. Go have fun." He smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, you again for this opportunity again Sir." She held out her hand, feeling elated.

"Thank you for agreeing to be a part of it." He took it again, shaking it. With that, she turned and headed for the doors, and with a smile, pushed them open.

Authors Note.

Hey to anyone who reads these things!

Sorry my latest chapter has taken so long. Things have become quite a busy time for me. But I have made this chapter a little longer. Here we have a view of each character, not in their own POV, but that will come later. So, these characters will be the main ones being, alphabetically, Anna, Ashelyn, Dan, Lily, Mark, Sarah and last but not least Tyler. Each chapter will switch from person to person, or two, depending on what makes the most sense. My story that I've got brewing may be a long one with a few things put into the mix. Ill be sure to add warnings and such in later chapters for anything more mature. But since this fanfiction is relationship based, who do you think will end up with who? I wanna see your ideas' if anyone even reads this.

I DO NOT OWN any of the music that was mentioned, or will be mentioned in the future, if you guys need an Idea of what each character looks like, let me know and Ill figure something out. Let me know what you guys think! But until next time, move the rhythm of your own drum!


	6. Caffeine and Cord Progression

Chapter 6 Caffeine and Cord Progression.

Ashelyn's POV.

Today has been quite a day, she thought as Dan walked out with her, even holding the door open.

"Such a gentleman you are, Dan." She smiled as she all but breezed out the door.

"One tries" He smiled warmly.

"It was a great time meeting everyone, don't you think?" She smiled as he looked back to the building they had just left.

"Yeah. Some pretty great people, great voices." His tone changed a bit, causing her to turn her head to see him better. At pushing 5'4 herself, he towered over her. "I hate to cut this short, but I gotta head home. Have a great night." He called out and with a wave, he walked away. Turning on her heel, she found Sarah standing near the street, looking off in the distance with a slight glare. Arms crossed, legs standing in a locked position. If anyone could be a picture of an immovable person. It would be Sarah. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of her. Looking at it, she thought of how much she had changed since she last saw her. Her hair was so much shorter, skin darker, and she still wore baggy clothes. Somethings, she confirmed, don't change. Walking over, she gave her friend a small hip bump.

"What you glaring like that for?" She inquired.

"I'm not glaring." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of gum and popped a piece into her mouth, then offered her some.

"No thanks. Well, if you are not glaring, what are you looking at with such a disgruntled face?"

Sarah raised a dark eyebrow, then looked at her, her dark brown eyes warmed a bit, a small smirk threatening the corners of her mouth.

"Disgruntled? Good Lord. I'm not. Disgruntled." She shrugged as she pocketed the gum packet. "Just... Not surprised."

"About?" She would be lying if she wasn't intrigued, but it quickly faded into concern when Sarah, for a moment, dropped her stern looking mask and Ashelyn felt a piece of her heart break at the softness that was left. As fast as it had dropped, she blinked and it was back.

"Nothing important. We still going for drinks?" Sarah asked as she chewed her gum. She knew not to press, Sarah would clam up faster if she tried.

"I sure hope so! Were just waiting for Anna."

"I'm here!" The third voice came from behind them, causing them to turn. The vibrant redhead was walking out of the doors with Nathan not far behind. They each waved him off and they turned back, standing in a triangle. "So, where too?"

"Well, we are going for drinks." Ashelyn stated, looping her arms around each of theirs. "Where, I don't know."

"Well, I have to get up early to get at the shop, so no clubs."

"Too loud." Anna agreed.

"How about coffee?" Ashelyn offered.

"Sounds good to me." Anna smiled. Sarah blew a bubble as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

The cafe lies ahead, there's nothing slick about it, no fancy fonts or white etching upon the glass. There aren't any tables with fancy umbrellas, just the uneven pavement baring the cracks of age. Her face smirks upward at the sight of the flower planter to the right of the entrance with new blooms of her favourite flowers. Though they're in no hurry, they keep walking a steady pace making small talk about the day.

She takes in a deep breath, sucking in the air that carries a hint of dampness and lacks the heavy pollution of the day traffic. The air is thick with the scent of coffee as they get closer and she drinks in the aroma. As they waited in line she observed the restaurant and what caught her eyes were the waiters. Angry customers, tired of the days trials, gave them furious glances as they grew impatient. The waiters rushed around with their pens and diaries hurriedly taking orders. It was an utterly chaotic atmosphere and the tension of the waiters heightened with every passing moment. They waited patiently in line, lost in their own thoughts with what to order. The line moved gingerly, moving them closer and closer to the barista at the tall glass counter.

The waitress stood with what looked like a mini touch screen computer ready to take their order.

"Good evening, what can I get you ladies?" The waitress asked.

"I'll get an apple cider and an oatmeal muffin please" Anna was quick to order first. After she payed, she received a tag with a number, then walked off the side to let the next in line order.

"Ill take and Earl Grey, milk and sugar on the side with a ham and swiss croissant." Sarah was sharp, and quickly handed her money, helping her run through her line up faster. "Thanks". She said gently after she got her change, dropping it in her tip jar. She walked over to Anna who was looking for a table to sit at. Ashelyn tuned back to the waitress and ordered a latte with a slice of walnut cake. She deftly tapped the screen to transmit the order straight to the kitchen.

Finding the girls again, she sees Sarah haggle a chair from a nearby table while Anna helps clear a table. They sit and she can't help but notice the coffee table is made from reclaimed wood, she can see the old nail holes in the deep stain.

"I love their tables. Can you tell what kind of wood its made from?" Ashelyn asked Sarah as they sat and waited for their order. Sarah bent her head, looking at it in thought as they claimed seats.

"Maybe wood that was from a barn, a warehouse door, maybe." She shrugged. "Probably spruce. Or pine."

"You can tell that?" Anna asked sitting down

"Yeah. I deal with plenty of stuff like this. I work in a woodworking shop."

"What's that like?" Anna asked, leaning forward on her elbows on the table.

"Sweaty and tiring, but I love it. I make furniture and even help with restorations." She smiled then, soft and genuine. Her pride in her work would always shine through, Ashelyn thought to herself.

"I would say you've become a masochist with all that heavy lifting.". Ashelyn added in, causing Sarah to scoff.

"Only in the mornings." Sarah's lips tilted up in a small smile.

"What time do you usually get up?" Anna asked as her mug and plate came first. "Thanks." She spoke to the hurried waiter.

"Ah, lets see. Most mornings I am in the door and starting to work just after 6:45. So I have to be up and moving by 5ish.I work until maybe 4pm, sometimes later. Thank You." Her mug came and her food was placed in front of her. She poured in her sugar as she took a bite out of her croissant.

"5AM?! I would be dead. And you don't drink coffee". Ashelyn shook her head. "I don't understand you."

"I wouldn't even be able to move, let alone work." Anna shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, what do you do Anna?" Ashelyn asked as her mug was placed in front of her, she hummed approval as she blew on it.

"I work at a small herbalist shop in town." She said as she stirred her drink.

"Like… Like a marijuana shop?" Ashelyn asked, her voice crossed between shocked and curious. Anna barked out a laugh while Sarah's eyes widened as she chewed.

"No. Its more like natural remedies store. Also, clean cooking herbs, dried things for potpourri and even a few beauty care products, like shampoos, body oils, stuff like that." She explained. "I make more of the hair cremes and body sprays."

"Do you make requests?" Ashelyn asked intrigued.

"Not many, only cause a few people at my work believe that we do fine without having to make more or new stuff. But I do. Like, I made some for myself." Reaching into her shoulder bag, she pulled out a small vial. Handing it to them they each took a sniff.

"That smells so nice!" Ashelyn commented.

"And light too." Sarah added dipping her tea bag in and out of the steaming water. "Do you have a card I can take?" She inquired.

"I do!" She pulled out her wallet and handed them each one.

"Great! Ill be sure to come check the place out after I finish work sometime soon." Sarah gave her a warm smile as she placed the card in her wallet.

"Me too!" Ashelyn added.

"What about you Ashelyn? What do you do?" Anna asked as she put away her things.

"I am an animal care attendant at the local reserve". She spoke as she finished taking a long sip from her coffee.

Anna looked her over and after a moment said "I can see it. You have that kind of personality" Sarah smiled at her comment.

"Don't let her bubbly side fool you. Ashelyn is a lot more than just a stunning face." Ashelyn warmed at the compliment.

"Thank you! I could say the same thing about you!" Ashelyn returned, causing Sarah to snort.

"I wouldn't go that far. I sure as hell ain't bubbly'". She stated.

"Still stunning. Both of you are." Anna said sweetly.

"That's because you don't know about our dark sides." She dropped her voice to sound more menacing, casing Ashelyn to giggle. "And you yourself are a looker too. I love your hair." Sarah sipped her tea, hiding a smirk.

"Thanks, its manageable today. Its all wild curls sometimes. And I am intrigued by your dark side comment." Anna smiled as she fiddles with the end of her braid.

"Remember to ask me about it later, we can giggle about it over some coffee." Ashelyn said after finishing her slice of cake.

"Is that all you drink Ash?" Sarah asked.

"I drink other things too! But mainly coffee. Can you imagine this brain without caffeine?" She asked.

"I can. Usually I picture you burning holes in the carpet just by running around so fast when it is caffeinated though." Ashelyn giggled.

"Ashelyn, maybe you have a caffeine addiction." Anna smiled behind her glass.

"I wouldn't call it an addiction." Ashelyn smirked as she defended the best-known creation to mankind.

"Sure. Like, if you were presented with the choice between coffee and-" Sarah started and Ashelyn cut in with a sure sounding.

"Coffee." She said without hesitation. 

"You didn't know what I was going to say." Anna laughed at Sarah's shocked face as Ashelyn shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. Coffee." She raised her mug in salute. 

"Me or coffee?" Sarah asked, adding milk to her mug. She looked at her hard, to her mug, then back to her best friend that she had known since elementary school.

"Coffee."

"Wow. I can't even look at you right now, I'm so wounded. Okay, umm. Sex or coffee?" Sarah asked making her pause a minute. She held the cup to her chest as if it were her most special friend while feeling the instant affect the coffee had and smiled. "Hello lover." She said sweetly, raising her cup to them in a mock toast she finished with a simple "Coffee." Anna gapped at her while Sarah snickered.

"Your brother or—" Sarah started but she cut her off with a gentle wave.

"Coffee. I would totally trade my brother for a good cup of coffee." She took a sip with a contented sigh. Her gaze shifted to Anna, who still looked in shock. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't trade him in for coffee. Although…." She pursed her lips thoughtfully then shook her head. "No, you're right, that would be wrong."

"You'd have coffee on a drip if you could, wouldn't you?" Anna asked and Ashelyn laughed.

"Were it possible. Perhaps." She giggled at the thought.

"Good god. I'd hate to see you when there's a coffee shortage or something. Like the British and their tea." Anna finished her pastry and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I think I would go into shock." Ashelyn admitted.

"Or grind up old coffee beans and snort them." Sarah teased, making Anna blurt out a laugh, hand over her mouth to try to keep quiet.

"Ill look into getting pamphlets for you. Cause you can always call a help line." Anna added, mocking seriousness making Sarah snicker.

"Next thing you know she's in the bathroom stalls of a deserted coffee shop with old coffee beans on a spoon over a BIC lighter." Anna and Sarah were fully laughing, together, with Anna trying to keep her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh as loud and Sarah, pressing a hand to her chest as her chuckling eased.

"I hope it doesn't get to that. If it does, please, perform an intervention." Ashelyn smiled as she finished her coffee.

"I will happily do that. Ill even bring balloons." Sarah stated with a flourish of her hand.

"I gotta say, you guys sound like you are sisters rather than friends." Anna said with a warm smile.

"Well, I wish. If she were a guy, I'd probably date her." Ashelyn laughed at Sarah's admission.

"We'd both have to be lesbians for that to work. Sadly, were not.". Ashelyn replied making Sarah shrug as she finished her food, wiping her hands.

"Men everywhere are weeping at the loss of our sexy non-existent pairing." Sarah finished her tea and sat back, sighing happily.

"The chaos shall ensue." Anna quipped making Sarah smile at her.

"I gotta say Anna, not everyone gets on our level of bickering so fast." She looked at the redhead thoughtfully. "Like, I may start to worry about your mental health. Or general wellbeing. But overall, I think you'll fit in with us, just fine."

"Are you always a smartass?" Anna asked, folding her arms over her chest, smirking a bit. Sarah snorted.

"Nope. Sometimes I'm asleep." Sarah admitted willingly.

"Don't be a smart aleck," Ashelyn said scolding her. "Its not a superpower." 

"I have the amazing power of being sarcastic." Sarah explained to Anna, looking in her direction. "Though, sometimes it is not well received."

"Well it tends to get dry after a while." Ashelyn said into her mug.

"But it cheers me up."

"I don't care if it makes you feel like the Queen of England!" She bit back. Anna looked between them with an amused smile.

"You said you prefer my sarcasm over me being bitchy."

"I also said I would sell my brother for coffee." Ashelyn retorted.

"But you said you didn't mean it." Anna quipped. Ashelyn looked at her.

"Exactly." Ashelyn watched as Sarah looked at her with a fake shocked expression.

"My world is rocked to the core." Sarah frowned.

"Speaking of family, I have an older sister and a younger brother." Anna interjected. Sarah had looked at her curiously while Ashelyn smiled at the change of conversation. "I recently found out that my brothers wife is pregnant." Anna stated as she ran her fingers along her mug. "Again."

"You don't sound to pleased about that." Sarah said evenly, not being fazed at the change of topic. Anna put her mug of cider down, for a moment, she looked deep in thought.

"Its not that. It's just... Like." She put a hand under her chin and sighed. "Can I be brutally honest with you guys for a minute?"

"Of course." Ashelyn smiled welcomingly. Sarah gave a courteous nod in her direction and said a simple 'Shoot.'.

"Okay. So, like, my brother's wife was visiting me before I came here and she and I were catching up when she started going through some type of hormone meltdown, making her all weepy. Now, usually, I'm pretty good with things like that. And when she was all weepy, she asked me why I wasn't crying with her. And in the end, she made me feel bad for not crying with a pregnant woman! And later today, I felt like I wanted to cry when I saw the whole recording room set up. Is that weird?" She asked, looking between them.

"Nah. I don't think your weird. A little emotionally strung out, but otherwise, I think your relatively sane." Sarah quipped making the redhead smile.

"Sucks that you feel like that". Ashelyn said earnestly, making Sarah cast her a glance.

"You just got a soft soul Ash. You're a walking bleeding heart." She glanced at Sarah who gave her a knowing smirk, then back to Anna who looked a little lost.

"Maybe your picking up on some of the pregnancy hormones. Just a little delayed." Ashelyn quipped, making her glance at her.

"Can that happen?" Sarah asked, leaning her chin onto her hand, her brows furrowed in thought while Ashelyn shrugged.

"Perhaps." She spoke softly.

"Maybe I have been. I have been getting really weepy over dog food commercials lately." Anna admitted as she set her cup and plate off to the side of the table. Sarah let out a small laugh.

"God. If just dog food commercials get you going I hate to see what your like when the 'Stop Animal Cruelty' one comes on. You know, the one where it plays that one song that just makes you hate your soul if you don't donate money?" Sarah chuckled a bit as Anna let out a small hoot of laughter.

"Que the music! 'In the arms of an angel!'" Anna sang the chorus. Ashelyn joined in and soon they all split into a fit of giggles. Multiple heads turned to them, some sending scolding looks, while others simply shook their heads.

"Then maybe you should get a dog." Ashelyn spoke as she tied her hair up with a band from her bag once their laughter had ended. "It would help keep those poor animals from being in cages."

"To be honest I've been thinking about getting a dog. Or a cat." Anna crossed her legs. "But I think my landlord won't let me." She frowned. "The jerk. But also, most of my family doesn't like pets-." Ashelyn let out a small gasp, causing them to turn their heads to look at her.

"Who could dislike animals?" She asked aloud. Sarah let out a breath.

"Someone who has been attacked or bitten by an animal?" She offered. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Someone who is horribly allergic to them?" Anna added.

"They could carry diseases." Sarah held up her fingers as she rattled off thoughts.

"You guys sound like my brother Eli."

"How big is your family Ashelyn? Sarah mentioned you had a brother earlier." Anna asked as a waitress cleared their table. After saying their thanks, they turned back to eachother.

"It's pretty big excluding my parents. I have 3 older brothers, 2 older sisters and a younger sister, myself." Ashelyn smiled at Anna's shocked expression. "I know. Busy house." She turned to Sarah. "Your turn to share." Sarah shifted in her seat.

"I just have an older brother." Sarah spoke coolly, almost detached. Ashelyn turned to her friend and took a mental note of asking her friend for a more informative answer. "Compared to you guys, my family is kinda. Small." She shrugged.

"Ill bet you had more space and time to work on your music huh?" Anna teased, moving the conversation forward. Sarah shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest, no. I didn't get into making music or even singing until I came to America for my second year of apprenticeship. And when I did, it was more blues and slow soul songs, only because my voice is…" She thought for a moment and settled with "Smoky. So, I never found tunes that are played that suited my tone. I tend to sound best after I wake up Ironically. But since I work so early in the mornings, I don't get much of a chance. So, I feel kinda conflicted being here." She said it honestly, her face softening. "Ashelyn was more of the musically inclined out of the both of us. I made the props and tended to fix the things she broke more so than singing."

"You didn't grow up here in America?" Anna asked leaning toward her.

"We both didn't." Ashelyn added making Anna turn toward her. "We're both Canadians, but my parents moved around a lot, and I came here when I was 17. Been around here ever since." She smiled.

"I take it you have been around down south a lot." Anna said after a second.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Can you tell?" She asked. Both Anna and Sarah nodded.

"It's the accent." Anna informed her.

"I have an accent?" Ashelyn asked.

"I would call it more like a twang. Or a quiet drawl. It comes up more when you ask questions than anything. You still sound like you though."

"Huh." She sat back in her seat. "I've never noticed. But then again, all around here, you probably sound different too because we're not from around here."

"Yeah, but Canada doesn't have an accent." Sarah smirked.

"What's Canada like?" Anna asked.

"Cold." Both Sarah and Ashelyn responded, but both their faces smiled in memory.

"But the spring takes you by surprise, every time winter passes, no matter how long it takes." Ashelyn smiled in memory.

"And our fall is nothing but spectacular. Its colours and perfect temperatures, the constant smell of fresh earth." Sarah closed her eyes, inhaling gently, as if to mentally recall the scent of it. Opening up her eyes, she looked out the widow of the coffee shop. "Its been a while since I've thought of home."

"Could you sing your national anthem?" Anna teased, making both of the girls smile.

"I'm afraid we'd start a riot of anthems here. Not my personal preference. Like, I prefer country or upbeat songs." Ashelyn chuckled. "What's your music preference to sing Anna?" Ashelyn asked.

"Mostly musicals and a few things that catch my ear from movie soundtracks and whatnot... I recently got into The Waitress, and I uh, kinda got busted in the middle of a song when I took it upon myself to do a small bit in one of the rooms." She shifted in her seat, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Today? At the Center?" Sarah asked, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Yeah." Anna bit the corner of her bottom lip. "And he just… Stood there and watched as I geeked out."

"He?" Sarah echoed.

"Was he cute?" Ashelyn asked, leaning forward, smiling at Anna.

"I don't think I could process if he was or not at the time. I was to mortified that he-"

"Caught you blissing out?" Sarah said coyly, cutting her off. "Who was it?" She asked, putting her elbow on the table, she rested her cheek in her palm. Anna chewed on her lip for a second and let out a quick puff of air. Looking between the two of them she answered a quiet;

"Dan." Ashelyn squealed after Anna announced his name.

"And? What did he say?" Ashelyn asked leaning forward. Anna smiled and retold the whole meeting, what they talked about even showed them how her wrist could fold. Ashelyn looked at it like she was going to puke, whereas Sarah smirked and said a quick 'cool'. When she was done, they sat for a minute.

"He totally flirted with you." Sarah said with another coy smirk.

"What?! No!" Anna looked like she was at a loss for words, even if her face was a slight tinge of pink. "He didn't- I mean, why would he- Just, no way". Ashelyn smiled as Annas words bounced around.

"Okay." Ashelyn laid her hands down on the table, making both girls turn their heads to look directly at her. "Were all grownups here, are we not?" She asked and received nods from both of them. "Okay, so uh, lets clear the air of any and or all… Mental thoughts of the people we saw today. That way, going forward, we know what we think of everyone so far."

"I see no harm in that." Sarah shrugged, though she sounded skeptical. "As long as you go first Ash." Her dark eyebrows raised, making Ashelyn cross, then re-cross her legs.

"Okay. I thought meeting the whole group today was fun, and that each person had their own way of going about in the studio." She paused. "And when I got to talk to a few of the men today, I found myself liking each of their personalities. Well, most of them." She ran a finger between two panels of the table. "One of the guys seems to have… A cold look about him. And I find it rather... Uh, shall we say, different?" She finished. Looking between them, she saw Anna's eyes twinkle with what she could only hope as understanding. Looking at Sarah, she found her smiling at her like she knew something she didn't.

"Ashelyn Burns, do you mean to tell me that someone caught your eye?" Sarah asked, teasingly.

"Well... Maybe. I thought he looked rather… Intense. He made me feel so small though." She crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders like she lacked a certain kind of warmth all of a sudden.

"Okay, instead of playing the pronoun game, do we get a name?" Anna asked.

"I think it was Tyler." She said softly. She caught Sarah nodding her head silently.

"I can see where he would make you feel off. He's the size of a linebacker and you're like a fairy compared to him. He looked kinda serious, but I think that's just him being in his neutral state."

"Like a resting Bitch Face?" Anna offered. Sarah pointed at her with her index finger after she barked out a small laugh.

"Exactly."

"But I don't see him as that kind of guy. When I talked to him, he was sweet and-"

"This sounds like the same conversation you and I had back in school." Sarah interjected momentarily.

"Kind of. But I can't help but feel like there is something about him. Its just... There. Do you know what I mean?" She asked and for a second she thought Sarah took in a sharp breath.

"I would say yes, but I don't think what I feel at the time would make much of a difference." Sarah admitted with a woeful sound, her eyes looking down at the table.

"Meaning?" Anna asked, leaning towards her. Sarah shrugged.

"I know where this is going. Sarah, you still can't believe that-" Sarah cut Ashelyn off with a loud scoff.

"I do Ash. And the more I address it, the less it will bother me." Sarah crossed her arms and looked out the window again.

"Will someone tell me what's going on right now? I am not in this little bit of information loop." Anna looked between the two of them confused. Sarah sighed and looked back at the redhead in question. For a second, Ashelyn thought 'she's not going to tell her. She's going to brush it off and move the conversation on.' Seconds ticked by and Ashelyn caught the stare down between the two women. One no doubt, debating on reveling a bit about herself, and the other, offering a sense of solace. She was surprised when Sarah spoke a moment later.

"Something you need to know about the two of us Anna, is that me and Ashelyn, we are very different. Ashelyn believes in True Love. She believes that everyone has that certain someone who will have a destined partner in any life that each person lives. I don't. Only because, I am never the one that someone wants to be with. Unlike Ashelyn, I'm a pill, that's a little hard to swallow." She held up a hand at Ashelyn who opened her mouth to add something but remained silent. The sign wasn't one of demanding silence, but if she had intervened, she felt like Sarah would have stopped talking in general. So, she remained silent. Sarah was taking a chance. She could see it.

Sarah's face had softened and her tone of voice dropped the usual edge to her smooth tones. "But I am able to get along with almost all guys. Almost, barring the dumbasses and jerks, the good guys, as Ashelyn gets to go on nice little dates with, are never interested in me. I'm either their friend, or wing woman. I am the girl that they just want to have a beer with and talk about games with. And there isn't anything wrong with that. But almost always, the guys that I am interested in are **never** into me. I'm either to snarky or to challenging. And I wont change who I am for anyone. Not even for a glimpse of love. So, in short, I don't look at the world through rose tinted glasses. Because I can't. I'm to literal. So how I feel about the guys at the new place we all will co-exist with from time to time with, doesn't matter." She sat back and gave a long sigh. "That being said, Dan is adorable." She looked at Anna with a smile that held a bittersweet softness to it. "But not my cup of tea. I look at him and see a thinner version of my brother with an afro. So, I can't get passed that. Tyler on the other hand," she tsked. "Tyler looks like he's built to take you down running and still go for hours. Like Jesus, that boy is big." She smiled when Ashelyn felt heat rush to her cheeks at her friends wording. "Just so both of you know, I knew Nathan back when I first went to college, and he's not my type to go for. And I am not gay but am a hardcore ally." She shook her head and sat back in her chair. "So, you guys can relax there."

"What about Mark?" Ashelyn asked, running through the group. Sarah deliberately left him out. Her friend's eyes sharpened and she saw her hands slightly clench.

"What about him?" Sarah retorted. She supposed, she could have ended it there, thinking, enough said, but something about her tone had caught her.

"What did you think of him today?" Ashelyn asked. She saw Sarah's eyes flicker to the ground and nearly missed it. Sarah tucked her hair behind one ear, quickly dropping her hand so she could cross her arms.

"From the lack of a response, I would say that you liked him." Anna teased, making Sarah's eyes snap to her face so fast she herself, nearly flinched.

"I can't like someone if I just met them. We barley even spoke a word to eachother." She said defensively. "So, it doesn't matter." She sighed.

"You guys talked? When?" Anna inquired earnestly.

"I was waiting outside for you guys, when he all but rammed into me blowing out the damn doors, loco bastardo." Her Spanish accent came easy, and always came to rise when she was angry about something. "He and I nearly fell to the ground, but he caught the both of us, apologized and then said he was in a rush to meet up with his girlfriend for a date." She tightened her grip over her midsection. "I saw her walking up the sidewalk and nearly laughed in that tonto's face. Cause, and I don't mean this to offend all of em out there, but she's a flipplin' blond. Like, go figure." Sarah almost sneered but settled into a stern frown. "When he bumped into me, I thought, other than 'watch where your going' was 'heeeelloooo'". She said her hello slowly, drawing out each letter. "Needless to say, he left on his merry way."

"So, are we enough of girlfriends to say, call dibs on the guys or does that need alcohol?" Anna asked, making Sarah smirk.

"Well, usually my chances go down in flames of all sorts, but if your interested in a guy, I give you my girlfriend vow of allegiance, not to steal, poach or meddle with any of my girls' dibs." Sarah spoke with a hand held up like she was doing a pledge.

"Dibs? What are we in high school?" Ashelyn teased, making the others chuckle.

"Would you prefer we play kiss, marry or kill?" Sarah tossed back, making the others laugh.

"Play some M.A.S.H?" Anna added. "Or go fold a menu into a fortune square and ask to pick colours and numbers?" Ashelyn laughed at the memory of those.

"Another time. But okay. Dibs away." Ashelyn spoke with a 'go ahead' motion of her hand. "Wait, if that's how were going about it, I think both Mark and Nathan are eliminated." Anna's brows furrowed.

"Okay. I gather from what Sarah said that Mark is dating someone, so that makes him eliminated, but why Nathan?" Anna said carefully, sounding confused. "Or is it because you wanted him?" Her voice changed from confused to teasing.

"Me? No, he's nice, but I saw how he was when he talked to Lilian today. And I think that there's something there."

"I swear Ash, you have to have been cupid's assistant in another life or something." Sarah commented, making Anna smirk. "Fine. Unless things change, those men are barred from our flirtatious exploits."

"Okay. I am going to go with Tyler. Just something about him interests me. But I still am seeing a few people. I go on dates and stuff." She spoke honestly.

"Yeah, and yet, no funny business?" Sarah teased, making Ashelyn tap her shoulder with the back of her hand.

Looking at Anna, who looked deep in thought, then to Sarah.

"Dude, don't even look at me. Me and relationships don't mix. So, I am going to play by ear. Barring your guys' and the untouchable ones, I am out of this. That's leaves Anna with her admirer." Anna looked at Sarah and frowned.

"I don't think he-" She stopped halfway in her own sentence. "Ill be like Sarah and play by ear."

They all nodded. It was set.

"Speaking of playing it by ear, who here is going to go home and research the shit out of these people we're to be working with?" Sarah asked as she looked at her wrist, glancing at a slender face of a watch.

"I see no harm in it." Ashelyn said after a thought. Anna hummed in agreement.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay much longer, I have to get up early for work and hit the grindstone as it were." Sarah stretched her arms above her head. "Regrettably ladies, I must take my leave." Each of them checked the time on their phones and nodded.

"I have tomorrow off, but I need to do laundry and pick up a few things." Ashelyn added. Gathering her things. "Hey Anna, could I come by your shop tomorrow?" The redhead beamed her a smile.

"Id like that." She looked towards Sarah. "And if you let me know of anything you might like for perfumes or body lotions, let me know." She watched as Sarah took out her phone and handed it to her.

"Put your number in and how I know you, and I'll send you a text and chat." Each of them spent the next few minutes adding contact information into eachother phones. Not long after, they left the café and with a warm smile, each left their own ways.

As Ashelyn got in her car to start her drive home, she felt a new happiness bloom in her chest. She met a handful of talented people, reunited with her best friend from her childhood and was now a part of a project that would benefit more than just herself. There were new possibilities and, just think of all the people she could meet! Pulling up to a stoplight, she got lost for a minute in her imagination. Pulling the image to the front of her mind, she found a face that looked cold, distant. But the eyes, were a different story. One she couldn't help, but want to know.

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone or anyone who's reading my fic so far! Hope you guys are enjoying the characters, and how they can all talk to one another. Sorry about my absence, its been a little hectic, but I am trying to get back into the swing of things. After every chapter, Ill put a link or reference to all songs and a small list of words and meanings for anyone who doesn't speak different languages. Just to be clear to any and everyone, I do now own or claim any characters (other than my OC'S) or any music that I will add later on. But just to be safe, I DO NOT OWN ANYOF THE SONGS LISTED.

loco bastardo- crazy bastard.

Tonto- fool

Arms of an Angel- Sarah McLachlan


End file.
